Wonderland Days, A Fanfic
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: Based on Pacthesis's "Wonderland Days" Dating Sim. Follow Ashley /Alice\  through her days in Wonderland. Features Oliver White, Lance Dalton, Elliot von Hart, Clark Alwin, Jack Burward, and Noah Smit. Game was based on Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1, Day 1

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic

Chapter 1: Day One

It was a warm and sunny day in my hometown as I, Ashley, sat upon a hill with my childhood friend, Noah. It was a normal day, and Noah and I were just talking about different, and random, things.

"Remember how we always came here when we were kids, Ashley? We'd always watch the sunset together and play hide and seek in the woods." Noah said, looking off towards our small town.

I nodded with a smile upon my face. 'Wonder if he remembers what today is.' I thought as I turned my head a bit to look at my brown-haired friend.

"Oh, that's right. Today's your birthday, isn't it? Sorry, I should have gotten you a cake, but the bakery's always closed on Sunday's...But don't worry, I still got you a nice gift. Stay here, I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back, Ashley. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Noah said as he got up.

I nodded and watched him run off. I turned my head back to the town and shut my eyes for a moment as I yawned. I felt someone run past me, so I opened my eyes, and what I saw was the backside of a boy with gray hair and...rabbit ears? The boy had ran and jumped into a pretty big hole that was a few feet away from where I was sitting

I decided to get up and follow him. I quickly walked over to the hole and peered down into it. "Must go on for miles." I said. It was then I felt some of the ground break apart below me, and I slipped into the hole. "What the!" I yelled in surprise. I flipped onto my back and watched as the sky disappeared above me.

I fell for little while more before I hit the ground. Sadly, I landed on my bottom, and it hurt, a lot. I sat up on my knees and rubbed it so that the pain could go away faster. When I decided enough pain had left, I decided to look and, and to my (embarrassing) surprise, I saw the rabbit-eared boy looking down at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Eh? Y-you...what are you doing down here? Are you alright Miss?" He asked.

I blushed in embarrassment and quickly stood up. I noticed I was just a bit shorter than him. I looked into his red, or was it pink? Maybe fuchsia eyes? "I'm okay, but where am I?" I answered and looked down, with a light blush on my face. I never was good at talking to the opposite sex.

"You're in Wonderland, but I'm not sure if people from the surface are allowed down here..." The rabbit-boy said.

I was starting to feel awkward by now, and finding out I may not be allowed here just made me feel worse. Every was in a quiet, and awkward silence for a few minutes until I looked back up the rabbit-boy. "So...what's supposed to happen now?" I asked.

The rabbit-boy looked away and frowned. "Unfortunately, you can't go back home until the hole unseals itself...which only happens on the first day of every month."

It was my turn to frown now. "This isn't good, what should I do?" I said as I put my index finger up to my mouth and began to nibble on the nail, a nervous habit of mine I did when I was worried.

The rabbit-boy looked away again, this time with a light blush on his face. "Well, I suppose you can stay at my house until that hole opens up again."

I pulled my finger away from my mouth and smiled at him. "Really? Thank You, um...what's your name?" I asked sheepishly with a grin on my face.

The rabbit-boy looked at me with a look of surprise. "Oh! Forgive me, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm known as Oliver. May I have you name also?"

I nodded. "My name's Ashley." I smiled afterwords, hoping it would lighten the mood a bit.

Oliver smiled at me, which surprised me and caused me to blush. "Ashley...What a pretty name. It really suits you, I mean it. It's a real charm to meet you, Ashley, I hope we get along well."

I nodded. "I hope we do too."

Oliver nodded. "I'll leave my house unlocked so that you can enter it anytime you wish. Don't worry, the folks of Wonderland don't steal from each other like people on the surface." He said with a smile.

'Gee, didn't know I was a thief.' I annoyingly thought. 'Ash! Don't be a butt-head now, this guy is letting you stay with him, so don't even be mean to him in your head!' I continued thinking.

"Everyone's really friendly, so don't be afraid to approach anybody. Just be careful around the King. He can be a little hostile at times..." Oliver continued with a smile.

I nodded at the right moments, getting bored of talking. 'Mother always did say I wasn't meant for conversations.' I thought.

"Well I need to go run some errands now. Thank you for being so understanding. If you need anything, come and find me here at the Clock Tower. I hope to see you again soon, Ashley." Oliver said.

"I'll see you tonight then." I said as I walked out of the tower, Oliver following behind me and quickly rushing off towards a small building.

I leaned against the clock tower and sighed. "Wonder what I should do now? I asked aloud to no one. I frowned and realized Oliver never told me where he lived, so I couldn't go back to his place until I found him.

"Ennie, meenie, miney, that'a way." I said as I counted random directions, and decided to go to a maze. I walked inside and saw I had four choices, up, left, right, or back into town. I decided to close my eyes and let my legs guide me. I spun around in a circle and started to walk.

I opened my eyes when I felt I had gone through one of the arches. What I saw was an over-grown cacoon for a butterfly. I eyed it before I slowly walked up to it, and poked it a few times. When nothing happened, I decided to go left, since it was the only other way to leave this "room", besides the way I had come in.

I went up when I got into the next room, and to my surprise, I saw a dress was hanging up on a bush. I looked round quickly and pulled it off the bush, and held it up to myself. 'It looks like it could fit me.' I thought. I quickly looked around and when I saw that no one was around, I stuffed the white dress into my side bag 'Oliver may be right about surface people being thieves' I thought

I set off out of the room and decided to run, since I was feeling hyped up. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, but I stopped in a room when I saw something shiny on the ground. I walked over to it and bent down to pick it up.

"A key?" I said as I looked over the golden key. I noticed there was a heart carved into it. I tossed the key into my side bag and spent the next twenty minutes trying to get out of the maze. By the time I got out, it was about noon.

"Where to next?" I asked nobody. I was looked around before I saw a little gardens of sorts that was a bit away from the Maze. "I'll go there." I said, and walked off towards the gardens.

As I walked in, I looked around. "Pretty..." I whispered as I looked around. I saw there was a boy there who looked older than me, maybe his late teens, early twenties? I sighed. 'Oliver _did_ say the people here were nice, so I may get some help from him.'

I took a deep breath to knock out my nervousness and I walked over to him. I noticed he had blonde hair and green eyes. He was wear a fancy tuxedo of sorts and a...white top hat. 'I'm friends with Noah, so I've seen much odder things.' I thought as I looked up at him.

He looked down and smiled. "Oh, you must be our little visitor. Well, welcome to Wonderland. Oliver told me all about you."

I smiled back. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

He grinned. "I'm Clark Alwin. You can just call me Clark though. I get kind of spooked when people address me as Mr. Alwin."

I chuckled. "My name is Ashley. just Ashley."

Clark grinned again and nodded while fixing his top hat. We both stood there a bit awkwardly for a few moments until Clark spoke again. "Um, hi...Do you need something?"

I looked down with a blush of embarrassment 'Mother was definitely right when she said I'm not made for conversations.' I thought. I looked back up at Clark, even though I felt like I was still blushing. "I'm bored, what should I do?" I asked

Clark smiled again. "Well, I don't know. What do you want to do? Me? I'm just killing time. Nice having you around to chit chat with though."

I felt my face get extremely hot since I was blushing, all because I had sort of stopped listening after he said "What do you want to do? Me?". 'Stupid Noah. He's turned me into a pervert of sorts.' I thought as I looked away for a moment, and heard Clark chuckle.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Why did you follow Oliver down here anyway?" Clark asked

"It wasn't on purpose! I slipped!" I said and glared at him.

Clark just laughed. "Pfft, haha. Oh, sorry for laughing at you. I couldn't help it. Gee, you don't really look like a klutz though."

I frowned and I think I pouted (without realizing it again).

Clark chuckled and looked happy when he began to speak. "Oh, I just got done brewing some tea. You want some?" he asked.

I looked up at him. One moment we were talking about my klutziness, and the next he asks if I want tea. '…Good Lord above, he has to be related to Noah.' I thought. "Maybe, does it taste good?"

Clark gave me quite a big grin and poured a cup. "Tastes great to me, but I don't know what you'll think of it. Here, let me pour you a cup so that you can try it for yourself."

I took the cup of warm tea and just stared at it for a moment. I put the rim of the cup up to my lips and took a drink. It was warm, sweet, and reminded me a bit of honey. "Yummy..." I said in surprise.

Clark grinned and handed me a dry teabag. "Here, so you can have some for later."

I nodded my thanks and held back a yawn. I was starting to get a bit tired, but I knew I could stay and chat a bit longer.

"So, you came from the surface, right? What's it like?" Clark asked curiously, his eyes filled with child-like wonder.

I chuckled and finished up my tea. "Why don't you go see it for yourself?" I asked as I set my cup on the table closest to us.

Clark's eyes lit up and he gave me a big smile. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Maybe I should join Oliver next time he goes up...or I could just escort you home when the time comes. You wouldn't mind that, right?"

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that Clark." I yawned soon after and remembered why I was going to talk to him in the first place. "Say Clark, do you know where Oliver lives? I'm staying with him while I'm here, but he never told me just where he lived."

Clark nodded and gave me the description and the directions to Oliver's home. "Thanks Clark, I owe ya." I said as I walked off.

"No problem Ashley, sleep well!" Clark said to me.

As I walked to my temporary "home", I passed the Clock Tower and saw a few hours had passed by, and it was almost eight.

"Wow, I'm passing out at eight." I said aloud. It took me fifteen minutes, but I got to Oliver's home okay. I saw the door was unlocked, so I opened the door and walked on in. I quickly explored the small home until I found the bedroom.

I walked in and shut the door halfway, since I can't sleep with a fully closed door, and kicked off my shoes, and tossed my side bag next to them. I untucked the covers and climbed under them, snuggling into the pillow with a great yawn.

"Night." I said to no one as I shut my eyes.

"Goodnight Ashley..." I heard someone whisper, but I didn't pay attention since I was already off in dreamland, dreaming of both here, and my home...

-End Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2, Day 2

Wonderland Days: Chapter 2, Day 2.

I yawned as I awoke to a bright light shining in through the window. I opened my eyes slightly and groaned. "Morning already?" I asked as grabbed the pillow under my head and covered my face with it to drown out the light.

I stayed like that for a bit longer until I knew I wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon. "This stinks." I said as I threw the covers off of me and stretched a very un-lady stretch. I stood up and looked around for a moment, feeling very confused. "Where am I?..."

I walked a small circle in the room, looking over everything that was in here. There was the bed with a green blanket on top of it. A few feet away from the bed stood a light brown, wooden desk with a small vase of yellow flowers on it. In front of a desk was a chair that had green padding on it, matching the bed's shade of green.

On the other side of the small room stood a bookshelf filled with different types of books, but mostly fantasy novels, and a small wardrobe. I peeked inside the wardrobe and saw boy clothes, but they all looked so...fancy. When I looked at the clothes, everything from the day before had come back to me.

"So it wasn't a dream then..." I said as I grabbed my side bag and rummaged around till I found the dress I had found in the maze. I thought I heard something fall out, but I ignored it as I dusted the dress off off, folded it, and placed it on top of the wardrobe.

I looked down to see what had fallen from the dress, and what I saw was the heart key I had found yesterday. I bent down and picked it up. "Wonder where you belong." I said to the key. I walked back over to the bed and quickly made it. "Crap, I need some clothes for today." I said as I walked out of the room and down the short hall into what I believe what was the living room. I looked to my right and saw there was a kitchen.

I walked in and practically ran to the cabinets. "Food!" I practically yelled in happiness. In all the confusion from yesterday, I didn't eat much besides the pancakes from breakfast, and the tea at noon. I rummaged around the cabinets until I found a small box of crackers. "Yum." I said happily as I grabbed the box of crackers and shut the cabinet door. I walked to the table and sat down as I began to devour the salty snacks.

When I had finished, I saw a small package sitting across from me. I was curious, so I grabbed the package gently and pulled it towards me. Written on the top of the brown paper was my name, and a small not from Oliver.

_Dear Miss Ashley,_

_I knew you would not have any clothing, so I went out early this morning and bought you a few dresses similar to your own. I hope you're satisfied with them._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver White_

I smiled "This Oliver fellow sure is nice...I gotta get a job to help him out here!" I said as I ripped open the package to see three other dresses, each remarkably similar to the one I was wearing now. "Oh wow!" I said in surprise. "These are gorgeous!" I grabbed one of the dresses, which happened to be a light blue one that looked so similar to my own dress, except this dress had a light blue bow on the back, and a small, built in apron on the front.

I grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom to shower and dress. Afterwords, I ran back to the kitchen to clean up my mess, and to put the dresses away. I grabbed my side bag and pocketed the key. "Well...here I go." I said as I walked out the front door, shutting it behind me, but making sure I left it unlocked.

I hummed a tune my mother had taught me as a small child while I was walking into town, but as I walked down the path, I noticed a forest was beside Oliver's home. I grinned. "I wonder how I missed this last night." I said to nobody.

I ran into the forest, and took in the sights, the sounds, and even the smells of the forest. "Ahh, now this feels like home." I said to myself. I continued walking for I guess another half hour until I saw something ahead of me. It looked like a black haired boy in a purple shirt, but the most interesting part about him was the fact he had animal parts on him too, just like Oliver!

I slowed my run down to a walk, and decided I wanted to speak with him. I quickly snuck up behind him, or at least I thought I did. The cat-eared boy turned around and looked down at me with a cat like grin. "Why hello there, little princess. What brought you here? Are you by any chance...lost?"

"Who in the world do you think you are?" I asked with a mock-glare. I felt annoyed at the fact he thought I was lost, and the fact he had called me little. 'I'm 5'5" danggit! I'm not short!' I whined in my head.

The boy chuckled. "Heh, I like your attitude. And if I'm not wrong, my name is Lance. Pleasure to meet you milady."

I glared at him. "Shush." I practically growled at him. I began to run off farther into the woods, until I couldn't see Lance anymore. I slowed back down to a walk and began to think. 'I shouldn't have acted like that. But he _did_ call me little.'

It was common knowledge (at least back home) that people knew I did not like to be called short, little, or any variation of the two words, even though I was taller than most of my friends. But even so, when I met people taller than me, I felt ticked, and when they called me little, it ticked me off more.

"Stupid cat-boy." I said as I kicked at a rock, but missed completely. "Stupid, stupid, stupid cat-boy."

It took me a good hour, but I eventually calmed down enough to think rationally. "...I better go find him and apologize..."

I turned back around, but I realized one very important thing. I. Was. Lost.

"Crud...stupid...stupid...stupid..." I repeated quietly to myself as I trudged through the forest.

About twenty minutes later, I managed to find my way back to a somewhat familiar area, and to my surprise, Lance the cat boy was there.

He turned and smiled towards me. "Oh, how nice to see you again. May I have your name name this time though?"

I decided to be a bit of a butt-head. "Sorry, it's a special secret." I said with a smart-ass smile.

Lance smiled back "You're quite interesting. Sorry, but it's actually no secret to me. I was just asking for conformation. I've already linked the new name I've heard going around to you."

I felt my self blush a bit, but I couldn't figure out why. Lance just chuckled.

"Are there any more secrets that you're trying to hide from me?" he asked

"You probably know them by now, don't you?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and brushed a bit of my blonde hair out of my face.

Lance gave me a small laugh. "Well, I don't know about that. I'm no mind reader, I just rely on my intuition. I can definitely tell you're not from this world."

This time I gave him a smile. "Well you're right on that one." I said as I walked a bit closer to him.

"I think I'm starting to like you. Tell me more about yourself." Lance asked as he took a seat on a fallen tree.

I grinned and climbed up onto a higher part of the tree, having to hold onto a branch to make sure I didn't slide down next to him. "Um, I dunno. What do you want to know?" I asked

"Hmm. Since I don't mind listening to you, why not everything? C'mon, don't be shy. My ears are your diary."

This time I felt myself blush furiously. "I-I'm gunna go now. B-Bye Lance."

Lance chuckled and gave me a smile. "Alright, bye Princess."

I walked off and out of the woods and back into town, and as I walked past the clock tower, I saw it was around two in the afternoon. "Maybe I should go thank Oliver for the dresses."

I walked into the clock tower as quietly as I could, and walked round, looking for my rabbit-eared roommate I spotted him leaning against one of the walls, looking like he was taking a break. I quietly walked over to him.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again. How do you like Wonderland so far?" Oliver asked with a small smile, his red eyes lighting up.

"It's kind of strange, but interesting. I like it!" I said happily as I did a little twirl. I never could hold still when I was happy

Oliver gave me a bigger smile this time. "Yes, Wonderland is quite different from your world, but it's nice in it's own way. Everybody in the community works together to make this a better place."

I smiled back. 'I definitely like Oliver better than Lance.' I thought happily. I could have sworn my heart sped up a bit.

"Are you friends with anybody around here Oliver?" I asked him

Oliver's smile shrunk a bit, but he still sounded so happy. "I see the whole community as one big family, but I guess a person who's really close to me would be Jack. I hope we can be good friends too!"

I grinned. "I hope so too!"

"Did you know I'm the only one in Wonderland who goes up to the surface. Everyone else just doesn't feel the need." Oliver said.

I tilted my head a bit. "What're your reasons for coming to the surface?"

"Oh, I just go out of curiosity I thought that all people on the surface couldn't see me, but apparently you can. That makes you special I suppose." Oliver said happily.

I felt my face get warmer and my heart definitely sped up. 'I'm...special?' I thought a bit happily.

"I hope you don't mind using my bed. Please, make yourself at home." Oliver said.

I frowned. "By the way, where do you sleep now?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I just use the couch in the den. It's quite comfy, so I don't mind" he said as he stretched his back.

I kept frowning. "You sure?"

Oliver nodded. "Oh, do you need something?" he asked

'Do I want to play with him a bit?' I wondered to myself. I looked at his happy face and smirked. 'Yeah, I do.'

Oliver tilted his head curiously. "I need you Oliver!" I said with a grin on my face.

Oliver frowned and looked confused. "N-need me? In what way? I don't really understand..."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. 'No fun.' I thought with a sigh. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Of course! Feel free to come to me whenever you need anything. I always love to help." Oliver said with a smile again. "Oh, by the way. What kind of books do you read? It's been a while since I've added anything to my bookshelf."

"I like fantasy, but all genres are good." I said as I got off the wall and stretched myself.

Oliver smiled again. "How nice. I'm quite a fan of fantasy also. I'll have to stop by the bookstore later this week."

We continued to speak about different things, like our favorite books and such. I was starting to feel sleepy for some reason. Oliver asked me a question, and I nodded and yawned, which I guess made Oliver frown a bit. "Maybe you should go back to the house Ashley."

I shook my head no. "It's only what, two, three in the afternoon?"

Oliver shook his head. "Actually, it's about nine thirty. We should be heading home now actually."

I felt my eyes widen a bit. "Really? How did it get that late?"

Oliver was about to say something, but yawned instead. "We should go then." I said as I made my way to the door. I beat Oliver outside and looked around at the town at night. The streetlights were lit, and the few shops that were open were lit up just like a festival.

As I looked around, I spotted a somewhat dark building and looked at it.

"That's the Castle of Hearts, it's where the King lives." I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped and tuned around. "Oh, it's only you Oliver." I said in relief

Oliver just gave me a small smile and began to lead the way home. I followed behind him, and we continued our conversation from earlier

"So, what do you do at the clock tower?" I asked tiredly.

"I actually guard the clock tower. I can't think of anybody who would meddle with it, but the King made strict orders to always have it protected." Oliver said.

"Really? That is cool." I mumbled as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. Oliver made it to the front door and opened it for me. I mumbled my thanks to him as I walked in.

"Good Night Ashley." Oliver said as he sat on the couch in the den.

"Good night Oliver." I mumbled as I walked into his room and collapsed on top of the covers.

I yawned and began to doze. And I was almost asleep too until I thought I heard someone walk in. I chose to ignore it and continue trying to sleep.

I felt myself being picked up like a bride, and the next thing I know I was being placed back on the bed, and being covered up. I smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of rabbits, cats, and tea drinking top hats...

-End Chapter two-


	3. Chapter 3, Day 3

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic

Chapter 3, Days 3

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. That was all I heard as I sat in the Clock Tower, with nothing to do. Well, I guess that's how I wound up here in the first place, all because I had nothing to do today, so I had decided to go with Oliver to the Clock Tower. Did you know that if the whole bottom floor is quiet, you can hear the ticking the the tower? Because I didn't, and I still wish I didn't know.

I yawned and stretched. 'Bored...' I thought. Oliver was talking with a group of people from town, and I was sitting in a chair, reading "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". It was the only book I had in my side bag when I fell through the hole, and it was my sixteenth birthday present from Mother.

'Three days I've been here...' I thought sadly. It was three days after my sixteenth birthday, and three days since I had "moved" into Wonderland. In these short three days, I had made three new friends, Lance Dalton, Oliver White, and Clark Alwin. Oliver had told me Lance's last name on our way to his work today, since he had asked me who I had met today.

Oliver looked my way and saw my bored expression. He said something to the group and walked over. "If you're bored, you can leave. There are times where it does get pretty boring here."

I looked up at him. "You sure? I'd feel bad if I left you here all alone."

Oliver shook his head. "I'll be fine, things were like this even before you came here." he said with a small, convincing smile.

It took me a moment, but I slowly nodded. "Okay." I stood up and put my book in my bag, and felt my hand brush against the key. 'I should find out where this key goes.' I thought. "Bye Bye Oliver." I said happily as I quickly walked out, having to hold myself back from bolting out of there.

"Oh! Bye!" I heard Oliver call back to me.

As I walked outside, I took a deep breath of the fresh air and stretched. "Naaaa, it's so good out today!" I said as I walked around town, looking for something to do. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

'How IS there a sky if we're underground?' I wondered to myself as I walked past the wishing well. I decided to shrug it off and continue walking through the town square, looking for something to do. I sat on the rim of the fountain and began to think, until I heard familiar sound of a guitar.

I looked up and saw a man probably in his late thirties was playing his guitar, and had the case laying on the ground. The tune sounded very familiar.. "Mother's lullaby.." I said aloud. Back home, even though a lot of mother sang the same lullaby to their children, I considered it to be my Mother's lullaby

I felt myself stand up and walk over towards the man, and I waited until he had finished. But before I could go over to him, I saw people were putting money in his case. And that's when it hit me. "I can make money this way!" I said as I turned around from the old man, and began to run back to Oliver's.

I remembered I had seen a hat in Oliver's room. If I just taped up the bottom, it could hold money. "I can give Oliver money now!" I said happily as I rummaged around the wardrobe a bit, and found the black cap.

I quickly grabbed it and ran to the kitchen, and grabbed some duct tape from my bag of wonders. I quickly patched up Oliver's ear holes, tossed the tape back in, and ran out the door, heading back to the town square.

'I may not make much, but I can at least make something to help Oliver a bit, since I feel really bad about being a freeloader.' I thought as I ran into the square, and began looking for an empty space. As I was walking a bumped into something yellow and...floating?

"So, you wanna street perform, huh? Want some tips before you get started?" It asked.

I was feeling weirded out and shook my head no. The yellow thing just flew off with its arms? Wings? Ears?

I chose to forget about that as I found a clear spot, and placed my hat down on the ground, upside down, so people could at least toss coins in there. When I stood back up, I saw a few people looking at me with anticipation I gulped. 'What am I gunna do anyway?' I wondered to myself.

My teachers had told me I had a pretty good voice, so I decided to try and sing a song. 'Okay, since the old man played a lullaby from my world, maybe there are more songs our worlds share.' I thought as I quickly thought of a song Noah's mother had sung to us when we were quite young.

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and began to sing...

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamed I held you in my arms<br>But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head and I cried.<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away <em>

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
>If you will only say the same.<br>But if you leave me and love another,  
>You'll regret it all some day:<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away <em>

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
>And no one else could come between.<br>But not you've left me and love another;  
>You have shattered all of my dreams:<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
>When I awake my poor heart pains.<br>So when you come back and make me happy  
>I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away...<em>

I caught my breath as I heard clapping. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the few people had turned into a very small group. What surprised me the most was Oliver was standing there, and I felt my face heat up. When I looked down, I saw the hat had money in it, so I quickly picked it up and looked at everyone. "Th-Thank You!" I said, and quickly ran off towards the maze.

By the time I stopped, I was in the same room as the cocoon again. I sighed and sat down beside it and dumped the cash onto the ground. "One, two, three..." I began to count. It only took me five minutes to count up the few dollars, but I saw I had made about seven bucks from that one song. "Wow! People here sure are generous" I said with surprise.

I pocketed the cat, and put the cap on so I couldn't lose it. I looked up towards the sky and saw the roof to the Castle of Hearts. "Maybe I should go there next." I wondered aloud to myself and maybe to the cocoon next to me. I stood up, dusted off my light blue dress, and began to walk away, but stopped when I reached the archway. I turned and looked at the coccoon. "...I'll come back tomorrow and visit, okay?" And with that, I turned and made my way through the maze.

It took me about ten minutes, but I made it out of the maze and towards the castle. I entered through the small front doors and looked around. "Wow...no guards" I said in surprise. I saw a large set of somewhat rounded double doors. "Best place to start I guess."

I walked up to the doors and pulled on the handles, but they wouldn't budge. "Maybe their push?" I said as I attempted to push the doors open, but no avail. I sighed. "Stupid doors." I muttered as I opened up my bag and started to rummage around for something that could help me.

I felt the key again, and my eyes lit up. "The key!" I almost shouted in happiness. I quickly opened my bag and rummaged around until I found the golden key. It took me a moment, but I found the keyhole, and slowly, I put the key into the small hole. When it fit, I grinned like a mad man. "Perfect!" I whispered as I turned the key in it's hole.

When I heard the click, I my grin somehow got bigger. I pulled the key out and looked at it for a moment. 'I'll lose this if it's left out.' I thought. I brushed some of my hair out of my face, and felt part of my ribbon. "Stupid thing never stays on." I said as I took off the cap and shoved it in my bag so I could fix the ribbon. And that's when it hit me.

'That's it!' I thought as I fixed my ribbon and went back into my bag until I had found what I needed. It was a small and thin golden ribbon, and it was the perfect size for me to put the key on. I quickly tied put one end of the ribbon into the hole and tied the two ends together, and tied it to the handle of my bag. 'Perfect' I thought as I walked into the next room.

There was a boy not much older than myself sitting behind a desk, working on some paperwork. He was wearing a golden crown, and a pretty heavy looking cape. His hair was to his neck, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had seen yet. He had a scowl on his face, and wrote furiously.

I cleared my throat and looked at him. He jumped slightly and looked up at me with a glare. "You...how did you get in here? Just who do you think you are?" he asked with anger in his voice.

I quickly looked down and fiddled with the key. 'He scares me...' I thought as I tried to think of a response. "I-I'm a visitor from the surface..." I answered with a small, fearful voice.

His look switched to confusion. "You're from the surface? How is that possible? Hmph, I don't care. You are dismissed." and with that, he looked down again at his work.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself down, but I decided I wasn't leaving. 'He may have scared me, but I ain't leaving." I thought

The boy looked up again and sighed. "Why are you still here? Get out before I call the guards."

I grinned "What guards? I saw none when I snuck in."

The boy sighed once more. "Oh...that's right. I sent all of those lousy solders to patrol the floors of the clock tower. But still, please leave, or things may get ugly."

"Nah." I said as I took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

He looked at me with a look of confusement before shifting to a glare. "Please, just leave me alone."

I glared back at him. "Why should I?"

His just glared more. "How dare you question the king. Because I told you to, that's why! Now scram!"

"No." I said calmly as I stretched and cracked my back. I gave a small moan of happiness at the feeling.

The boy blushed for a moment, but just shook it off. "You just come in as you wish. This is my castle. At least knock before you make your presence." he said as he continued to write.

I pondered this for a moment and gave him a grin. "Okay, I will if you say please." I chuckled

He frowned a bit. "A little demanding for a commoner, aren't you?" he sighed. "Fine, I'll ask nicely this time since it's only appropriate to when asking for a favor. Please...knock before entering, okay?"

My grin grew bigger. "Okay."

Things then got awkward as the boy continued to write, and I just looked around the fancy room. It was so quiet, save for the scratching of the pen on paper.

The boy stopped and looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Do you...even know who I am?" he asked in a calm voice.

I shook my head. "No. You haven't introduced yourself to me yet." I told him

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are all people from the surface so cheeky?" he asked in annoyance I just shrugged at him. "I might as well present myself since you don't know any better." he continued. "I am the current king of Wonderland, Elliot von Hart..."

I smiled at him. "I am the current surface person of Wonderland, Ashley Nicole Macek. It is a pleasure to meet you Elliot."

He looked back to his work with a very light blush on his cheeks. "Meh." he said as he continued writing.

We just sat like that for the next few hours, me asking him different questions (What are you doing?, How much does the crown weigh? Can I try on the cape?), and him answering (Paperwork. A lot. No.).

By the time I had started to get bored of this, I noticed the sun was setting. "Oh." I said as I stood up and straightened out my dress. Elliot looked up at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I gotta go now, I promised Oliver I would be back before dark." I told him.

The confusion disappeared and he gave me a small nod. "Alright. Good bye." he said, and returned to his work.

"Bye Elliot." I said as I shut the door behind me and made my way out of the castle. I had to walk through the town square to get "home", and as I walked past the Clock Tower, Oliver walked out of the tower looking very tired. He yawned and looked up, spotting me in the process. "Oh, hello Ashley."

I walked over to him as he continued to walk towards me. "Hi Oliver. You tired?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just a bit. By the way, you song today was very good." he said with a small, tired smile.

I felt myself blush in embarrassment "It was okay. There are much better singers than me."

Oliver's tired smile continued. "I never heard of that song, what was it called?"

"Umm, Noah's mother called it "Sunshine", it's a song she used to sing to us before our naps." I told him as I walked ahead of him and opened the door.

"It sounded nice, and thank you." he mumbled tiredly as he walked in and sat on the couch in the livi- I mean den.

"Your welcome." I said as I began to walk to his room. "Goodnight Oliver, pleasant dreams."

"Pleasant...dreams..." he mumbled, already half asleep on the couch, snuggling his head into the pillow.

I chuckled and walked into his room, and took off my shoes and stockings, and crawled into bed. "Wow...I've never befriended this many guys before..." I said as I turned covered myself up. "Oliver...Lance...Clark...Elliot...just wow, I've never made this many guy-friends." I mumbled as I felt myself doze off, beginning to dream of my new friends.

"Maybe I'll...visit Clark tomorrow..." I mumbled as I fell into a good nights rest.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4, Day 4

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic

Chapter 4: Day 4

"Boooored..." I groaned as I stretched, trying to wake up. I was almost done cleaning Oliver's home (we made a deal, I would keep the house clean in turn for the room, and keep the money I earned myself).

Oliver was at work again, but said he was going to come home for lunch. I looked at the clock for a moment, and sighed. "Time...to...cook..." I groaned as I put the broom away and went to the refrigerator. "Lets see, lets see..." I muttered as I rummaged around. I saw some leftover chicken from the night before. "Umm, I guess soup can work." I said as I pulled out the chicken, a few vegetables, and ran to the cabinet for some broth. I began to cook an hum a small tune.

It took an hour, but I finished the soup, so I put a cover on top of it, and set the stove to low so it could simmer till Oliver got back. I checked the time again. "Crud! I messed up the time again." I moaned in annoyance. Oliver still had another hour until he got back.

"Naaa, what to do till then..." I wondered aloud as I walked into Oliver's room to retrieve the taped-up cap. "I can probably make a bit of cash today." I said as I grabbed my bag and made sure the stove wasn't high enough to burn the place down. I opened a few windows so the house would stay cool.

I left the house and began my short walk into Town Square. "Singing is embarrassing, so I'll save that for when I'm desperate Hmm, Noah _did _show me a few tricks back home I could do." I said as I kicked a rock. I stopped and bet down to pick it up. "Light, smooth and rounded...I just need a few more and I can juggle!" I said happily as I managed to grab two more rocks almost like the first.

I happily stood up and almost skipped into town, happy that I wouldn't embarrass myself again by singing. By the time I got into the square, I had about forty-five minutes to make a bit of money. I brought out the three stones and set my hat and bag down. I gave a few practice tries before beginning my little "show".

I began to hum a circus tune I had heard a few days before coming to Wonderland while I juggled, only focusing on the stones and tune, and nothing else. Everything was going fine until I decided to try and go faster, which caused some problems. First off, the rocks went faster, but my hands could not keep up, which made me drop one.

I attempted to keep going with just two, and try to grab the third one, but I tripped over my own two feet, dropping the last two stones, and falling on my face. I heard some laughing and the clinking of coins, but I couldn't get up.

I felt my face get extremely hot, and I felt tears in my eyes. I sniffled. 'Stupid, this was worse than singing...' I thought as I sat up on my knees and rubbed the tears away. "Stupid..." I mumbled as I felt tears come out my eyes and run down my cheeks. I hiccuped and gathered the three stones and the cap with money and stuffed them in my bag, and ran off to my sanctuary in the maze.

I found the room with the cocoon and sat down beside it and began to cry. I didn't care who saw me at this point, but all I wanted to do was just cry. Not just because of the fact I embarrassed myself two days in a row, but because I was officially homesick. I missed Mother, Noah, Dianah, and even my tutor.

I sat there for God knows how long before my crying began to slow down to a few sniffles. I rubbed away the last of my tears and stood up. I looked over to the cocoon "Hey, I visited again, sorry about all the tears this time, I'll come back happier next time...thanks for letting me cry here though." I said with a small, sad smile upon my face as I walked out o the maze.

I looked to my left and saw the tea gardens. "I'll go visit Clark today." I mumbled as I took a deep breathe, trying to calm the urge to cry again.

I made my way to the Tea Gardens and saw Clark wasn't there today. I frowned. "Maybe I'll go bug Elliot again, he seemed interesting enough." I mumbled sadly and turned around to make my way to the castle.

I walked inside, and saw the hall was empty again. "Wow...the guards here stink." I muttered as I knocked on the doors and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Elliot was sitting behind his desk again, still working on paperwork. He looked up and gave me a small glare. "Didn't I tell you to knock?"

I gave him a grin. "I did, you never said I had to wait for an answer."

He sighed and continued his work. "Just what do you want from me? Is this about money?" he asked as he began to write on another piece of paper.

I frowned and sat in the same chair as the day before. "What's your problem? Is it bad to visit?"

He glared at me. "My problem is you! I'll be honest, I don't mind having visitors over, but your treating this place as if it were your own!" he growled.

I glared at him. "I do that to all my friends!"

He glared. "Can't you see that I'm busy here? Go away."

I frowned. "Just what are you working on?" I asked as I began to play with the key on my bag.

He looked back down at his papers. "That's...none of your business."

I just nodded and began to space out and continue playing with the key. We sat like that until he finished the small pile of paperwork. He looked back up at my, looking slightly annoyed. "Why do you keep on talking to me?"

I frowned and glared at him "Well, why are you such a jerk?" I growled at him.

He gave me a look of surprise, and kept silent. He looked down and began to fiddle with his pen.

I frowned. "Um, sorry..." I mumbled and looked away. I didn't mean to sound so mad, but I guess I was still feeling bad about the town square incident today.

"Sorry? For what? I had that coming..." he sighed as he looked up at me. "You're a strange one indeed." he ended, a light blush covering his cheeks.

I smiled and chuckled. He looked annoyed and turned the other way. "So you're from the surface. Just how did you find Wonderland?" he asked

"I followed Oliver..." I answered nervously. I didn't know if Oliver was going to get in trouble or not.

He looked a bit surprised again. "You followed Oliver? Hm. I wonder...are you that one girl from the surface he always watched?" he muttered.

I heard what he said and I was confused. 'Oliver's been watching me?' I curiously thought.

"Oliver won't admit it, but he always went to the surface to spy on a girl...which I believe is you." Elliot continued.

"Why would he spy on me." I asked as I tilted my head curiously.

"I have no idea. Maybe he admires you? I don't know. Go ask him for yourself." he said as he turned to face me again.

I nodded. "I'll go ask him then, I'll visit you tomorrow after my visit to the maze." I told him as I stood up and began to make my way to the door. "Bye Elliot."

"Good night...Ashley." Elliot said as I left. I made my way outside and looked around in surprise. "It's night already? How the heck..." I wondered aloud. "I must have been in the maze longer than I thought I was." I said as I made my way home. I passed the Clock Tower and looked at the time. "Nine-o-clock...Oliver must be in bed by now...I hope he ate." I mumbled as I quietly entered Oliver's home and locked it up.

I went into the kitchen and saw the pot of soup was gone and a note was sitting on the table.

_Dear Ashley,_

_The soup was delicious, thank you for it. It made a very nice lunch and dinner._

_I hope you made it home safe._

_Signed,_

_Oliver White_

I smiled and walked into the den, and saw Oliver wasn't there. I quietly walked to his room and saw him lying on his bed, looking so cute as he slept.

'Looking...so...cute?' I thought. 'Where did that come from?' I wondered as I slipped off my shoes and laid on the couch. "Oliver's right, the couch _is_ quite comfy." I said to myself as I got comfy.

"I'll ask Oliver about what Elliot said tonight." I told myself as I shut my eyes and cleared my mind as I tried to force myself to sleep. It took a few hours, but I soon fell into a restless sleep...

-END CHAPTER 4-


	5. Chapter 5, Day 5

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic

Chapter 5, Day 5

'Okay! Today's the day I ask him!' I thought. I wanted to know what Oliver had practically stalked me back home. 'Is he some kind of a pervert?' I thought as I shut off the showers and dried myself off. I quickly got dressed and cleaned myself up.

I walked out of the bathroom and sighed. 'I wonder if he did anything to me while I was asleep.' I walked back into the den and grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. "Okay, go ask Oliver, go hang out with The Cocoon, and maybe Elliot too." I told myself as I walked out of Oliver's home, deciding to leave Oliver's cap home today, since I was NOT going to embarrass myself three straight days in a row.

I hummed Sunshine as I made my way to the Clock Tower and kicked a few stones. I looked towards the forest and sighed. "I should go hang out with Lance soon too. He seemed pretty nice. And Clark too, I haven't seen him in a while too." I mumbled as I opened the door to the Clock Tower and walked in.

I spotted Oliver standing by the doors that led upstairs, talking to a group of kids, who I guess, were trying to head up to the next floor. He managed to get them to leave, so I decided to go chat with him.

"Hey. What're you doing right now?" I asked.

Oliver smiled sweetly at me. "I' actually guarding this clock tower. I can't think of anybody who would meddle with it, but the king made strict orders to always have it protected."

And with that smile, I felt I couldn't ask him why he was being a creeper. 'Crap...' I thought as I smiled back. I just can't ask questions if something is acting cute, and Oliver was no exception.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while...so what's it like living in your world?" Oliver asked, still with a smile on his face.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

His eyes looked away and he had a cute blush on his face. "Um, I don't really know why actually. I guess I've always wondered what life outside of Wonderland was like. I've been fascinated with the surface ever since I was young."

I smiled at him, which made his blush become deeper. I chuckled and looked away so he could calm down a bit.

When I believed he had calmed down, I looked back towards him and thought I should ask him about the stalking, but he spoke before I could.

"I noticed that you were with a boy on the surface before you fell into Wonderland. Is he a friend of yours?" Oliver asked

I nodded. "Yeah, Noah and I are childhood friends." I told him

"Wow, I'm kind of envious. I mean, having a childhood friend nowadays is very rare and special. His name is Noah, huh? He didn't see me when I ran past him like you, but he seems nice." he told me with that same sweet smile.

"Yeah, he is." I said quickly. I didn't want to think too much about Noah or home, in case I cried today too. I looked at Oliver and decided I had to ask him now, but I couldn't let him know I knew. "Hey, are you hiding something from me?" I asked innocently.

Oliver looked away with a light blush on his face. "H-hiding something? Sure, I have my secrets, but doesn't everybody...?"

I inwardly frowned. 'He's hiding something.' I thought as I turned away from him and made my way to the door. "See ya, I promise to be home before dark." I said as I walked out before I heard Oliver's response.

I made my way to The Cocoon in the maze and took my usual seat next to it. "Hey...I'm back, and I'm not crying this time...is it okay if I tell you some things? I need to get them off of my chest, and I'm too afraid to talk to anyone else about this. Even Lance, even though he said his ears were my diary."

I kept quiet to at least pretend to wait for a response, and when I knew I wouldn't get one, I continued speaking. "Well, I'm very homesick now. I miss Mother, Noah, oh, I should tell you, Noah is my best friend from home. He always knows how to cheer me up when I'm like this." I sighed

"I miss Dianah, who is my kitten Noah gave me on my fifteenth birthday last year. She is so fluffy, that if you were sad, all you had to do was pet her and you would cheer right up." I continued as I laid the back of my head against the bushes behind me.

"I'm also embarrassed after the past two days. The first day, Oliver heard me sing, and I can't figure out why I was so embarrassed about it. And the second day, well, I tried to juggle, and I was doing fine until I started to go faster. That made me drop the stones and fall on my face...and well, you heard what had happened afterwords..." I said sadly.

The Cocoon just kept silent and I sighed. I stood up and dusted off my dress. "I may not come back here for a little while. Maybe a day or two. I wanna hang out with a few friends I haven't seen in a small while, so I'm gunna do that over the next few days. I'm sorry, but I'll see you later." I said as I left the room and made my way out of the maze and into the castle.

I knocked on the door and walked into Elliot's office. He didn't look up, so I took my usual seat, and looked at him. He looked lost in thought as he worked on today's stack of papers. 'He must be getting bored...time for a distraction.' I thought and smiled. "Do you ever leave this castle?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Leave this castle? Hardly ever. Why would I? There's no need to..." he said as he put another paper onto the 'done' pile.

I just looked at him. 'Doesn't get out much, does he?' I though to myself.

I must have been staring, since Elliot looked at me again. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, sounding annoyed again.

"We should go visit town together." I said as I grabbed a pen off his desk and began to play with it, twirling it with my fingers.

He blushed and looked at me. "D-didn't I tell you that there's no need for me to leave this castle? Anyways...it'd be inappropriate for me to leave without proper escorts."

I grinned. "I'll be your escort then."

"No." he said quickly and worked on another paper.

We sat there again for a few more hours, with me asking questions again. (Got any pets? How old are you? Can I try on the cape?) and he answered them (No. Sixteen. Ad once again, no.). I checked the time and stood again. "I gotta go, Bye bye Elliot." I said with a grin.

Elliot just looked down, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "Goodbye. Have a...safe trip home." he said

I chuckled and left, making sure to stop by the store to buy some tings for dinner, since Oliver had somehow managed to polish off a big pot of soup in only two meals.

I bought some beef broth and a few vegetables and went home, hoping to make vegetable soup. I walked inside and saw Oliver wasn't home yet. "Okay...time to start cooking!" I said happily as I walked into the kitchen and got to work. It took me about an hour again, but I made the soup.

I saw Oliver wouldn't be home for a little while longer, so I sat down and ate the soup by myself. I finished and washed the dishes I ate out of, and set the lid on the pot again and set it to simmer so Oliver could have some warm food too.

I walked into Oliver's room and grabbed a book of the bookshelf and began to read...until I fell asleep a bit later, but I did somehow feel a bit smarter too...weird.

-END CHAPTER 5-


	6. Chapter 6, Day 6

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic, Chapter 6, Day 6

"I'll be back later!" I called out behind me as I shut the door to Oliver's home. Today was Oliver's day off, so I had decided to let him have some alone time today. I shut the door and began to run towards town, hoping there would be something to do there.

"Huh? Wai-" I heard Oliver call behind me. He must have opened the door to yell, since I did just shut it after all.

I chose to ignore the rabbit-eared boy and continue to run until I made it into the town square. By then, I was out of breath and had to lean against the wall of the clock-tower. While I was trying to catch my breath, I spotted Clark watching a person perform by the fountain.

"Hey! Clark!" I shouted to him as I moved away from the Clock-tower wall.

Clark turned away from the juggler and looked at me. A grin grew on his face as he quickly walked over. "Hey Ashley! What's up?"

"Not much." I said as gave him a slight grin. I couldn't help it, if I saw some one smile, I couldn't help but do so too.

"Wanna have some tea at the gardens if you got nothing better to do?" Clark asked

"Sure, lead the way!" I said and dusted off my skirt.

Clark grinned again and began to walk in the direction of the gardens, with me walking on his left. "That's a really fancy hat you're wearing." I said to Clark.

Clark gave me a warm smile. "Oh, Thanks! I got it from a friend a long time ago, but I've been wearing it ever since she gave it to me, because I like it a lot."

I smiled back and didn't say anything else. 'Dang, I've been all smiley since I landed here.' I thought to myself. Usually it took quite a lot to get me to even crack a small smile, but here, all it took was a few guys (that weren't Noah) to smile at me, and I was all grins.

"Funny. Even though you're not from around here, you don't seem that different from us." Clark said to me as we walked into the gardens.

"Well, I'm surprised that we all speak English." I told him. I truly was surprised, but the thought didn't hit me until last night when I was reading. I was going to tell Oliver that, but I felt like I was bugging him with all my questions about Wonderland and its inhabitants.

Clark's mouth dropped a bit and he gave me a look of surprise. "Whoa...You're right! We do speak English! You would think our languages would be different...or are we communicating by magic? Gee, I don't know. This is Wonderland after all."

"True true, very true." I said as I took a seat at one of the tables and poured myself a small cup of what I guessed was the Honey-Tea I had the last time I visited. I took a sip and smiled. 'Yep, it's that tea.'

Clark sat down in the other chair across from me and poured himself a cup as well. We began to talk and drink tea as Clark started to ask me some questions.

"So, where have you been, I haven't seen you since you first got here." Clark asked me as he poured his third cup of tea.

"I've mostly been bugging Oliver and Elliot, while simultaneously embarrassing myself in the Town Square." I told him, my face turning slightly red in embarrassment from remembering what happened with the rocks.

Clark gave me a what I believe was a 'cheeky grin' "That last part sounded like it kinda sucked, didn't it?"

"Yep." I said, now starting to feel slightly annoyed. I decided I wanted a change of subject now, and thankfully, Clark beat me to it.

Clark put his tea down and looked down at it a bit. "Hey, I'm just curious...what do you think of me?"

I tilted my head a bit, feeling confused. "You're my buddy, aren't ya?" I said, answering his question with my own.

He gave me a small smile and nodded. "Heh, I guess so. Well, I'd be pretty bummed if you didn't see me as your friend."

This time I nodded. "I'd be pretty "bummed" too if you weren't my friend too." I told him, hoping I got the meaning of 'bummed' correct. I'd have to ask Oliver what it meant tomorrow

"Hey Ashley, do you by any chance like to dance?" Clark asked me as I poured my second up of tea.

I frowned a bit and looked down at the new cup of warm tea. "I wish I was good at it..."

Clark chuckled "Ha, don't worry, I'm no good at dancing too. I was just curious because I heard that the King is holding a ball at his castle at the end of this month."

I looked up at Clark, a feeling of surprise washed over me. "A ball? Elliot didn't mention anything like that..." I mumbled to myself.

Clark just kept talking about different stuff, while I was thankful he didn't hear my comment. We just kept making small talk for a good hour or so before I heard the Clock Tower's bells go off. I counted the dings and figured out it was either noon, one-o-clock, or two-o-clock. I couldn't quite figure out which it was, since math wasn't part of my skills set, except when money was involved.

"I'm gunna go now, okay Clark?" I asked as I got up and out of the chair, stretching my back a bit.

Clark just nodded. " 'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked with curious look on his face.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Sure, I'll be here at around eleven?"

He gave me closed-eye grin and nodded. "Sure!"

And with that, we said our good-byes and I left the Tea Garden's and made my way into the castle once again, hoping to bug my favorite subject: Elliot von Hart.

I knocked on the door and walked in again. " 'Ello Elliot!" I said to him and plopped down in my usual chair.

Elliot sighed and put his pen down, stopping his work for a moment. "Back again I see."

I gave him a grin. "It isn't so easy to get rid of me." I told him as I smoothed out the baby-blue dress I wore today.

Elliot just gave me another sigh, picked up the pen, and began to work once more. "What do you want this time?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"In the future: To rule the world. But for now I just wanted to talk to you, and to get away from all that tea..." I said to him, sounding completely serious.

He looked up at me and raised an eye brow in confusion. "Tea?"

"I stopped by the Tea Garden's and hung out with Clark earlier today." I told him. I thought I saw a small frown, but I decided to charge that up to my imagination, since when I blinked, he just had his usual look of annoyance instead.

We sat in silence, save for the scratching of pen on paper, for a good half hour until I heard another sigh from Elliot. "When is that guy going to wake up and get out of my maze?..." he asked to himself.

"Should I go wake "him" up for you?" I asked curiously, tilting my head slightly out of pure habit.

Elliot just continued to look down at his papers and write. "No, I didn't ask for that. Anyways, nobody can force that guy to wake up when he's all wrapped up like that..."

'Wrapped up?...Does he mean The Caccoon?' I wondered to myself as I heard Elliot mumble to himself again.

"Nobody understands how important that Clock Tower is to both Wonderland and the Surface..." he mumbled to himself.

"If they don't know, then they can't understand..." I said, quoting my Mother, who had told me that so many times as a child.

Elliot looked up with a pink tinge on his cheeks and I guess remembered I was still there. "R-right, but you don't understand. I can't tell them. Bad things might happen if others knew of its significance."

I just nodded. "Oh, okay." I said simply.

"You know that cat-boy, right?" Elliot asked me as he moved onto a new stack of paperwork.

"Lance? Yeah, why?" I asked him. 'That reminds me, I should go visit him tomorrow after Clark's visit.' I thought to myself.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I swear I've seen him at one of the royal banquets on my travels..."

"That's impossible. That would make him royal!" I said in surprise. Now that I kinda thought about it, Lance didn't look like royalty, but he did carry a sort of air almost like Elliot's around him.

Elliot looked away from his paperwork, and instead looked at a rose shaped paperweight on his desk. "Maybe, maybe not. I did hear that some prince ran away from his kingdom a couple of years ago, but I highly doubt that it would be him."

I just nodded again, not knowing what to say, or how to continue the conversation. Luckily, Elliot decided to continue it while putting down his pen and stretching his back out, a few cracks being heard during the stretch could be heard.

"Sometimes I hate being king because I have to wear this heavy crown and cape all the time..." he complained to me, finally showing an emotion other than annoyance to me.

"Why not just take them off for a bit then?..." I asked him.

"N-no way! The King can't do that! It just wouldn't be right." he said, his cheeks pink again, most likely from embarrassment

"Then how about letting me try them on?" I asked with a chuckle.

This time Elliot decided to go back to "Annoyed Mode" to answer me. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Onegai?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"Once again Ashley, no."

"Bitte?"

"Nicht. And just how many languages do you know?" Elliot asked me, I guess trying to stop me from saying please again.

"Just English, But my friend's father is a translator, so I picked up on a few words over the years from her and her father." I answered him.

Elliot groaned and pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Joy, that means you can annoy me in multiple languages."

"Not really, I can just say "Hello", "Goodbye", "Please", and "Thank You" in a few other languages." I told him, letting him in on a little secret of mine. Most of the time, I would let people think I was "cultural" just because I could say a few words in different languages, but since I liked Elliot enough to keep coming back to bug him, I felt I could tell him the truth just a bit.

Elliot just sighed and nodded, continuing his paperwork once more. And with that, I decided to play Twenty Questions with him again. ("What other languages do you speak? Been to any other countries? Can I wear the cape?") And as usual, he gave me the short answers ("German, Spanish, some Japanese, and a bit of French. Yes. And for the last bloody time, NO!")

We kept up the question and answer session until I realized I had started to doze off in the chair, since I just remember everything turning dark before I heard a set of voices.

"Return her to Oliver White's home safely." a voice that sounded so much like Elliot's ordered.

"Yes'sir!" A gruff voice said as I felt myself being lifted into the air and into someone's arms. The last thing I remember before falling asleep fully is the Elliot-like voice speaking softly to me.

"Good night Ashley..." it said as sleep overtook me again.

-END CHAPTER 6-


	7. Chapter 7, Day 7

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic. Chapter Seven, Day Seven

"Okay, I'll hang out with Clark, then I'll go drop off Oliver's lunch..." I said to myself as I swept the kitchen. I decided to clean the house a bit before heading out to hang around with my friends. And in trying to be a good person to make up for my (sometimes) smartass mouth, I decided I was going to the Clock Tower to drop off Oliver's lunch for two reasons. One, the whole good person thing, and Two, I was hoping that I could find out why he was stalking me back on the Surface.

I quickly finished sweeping the kitchen, did the dishes, and cleaned the windows as best I could before showering and changing into the dress I came to Wonderland with. I stuck Oliver's lunch in the refrigerator so it wouldn't spoil and I left the house, leaving a small note for Oliver in case he did come back before I could drop the food off.

As I began my walk to the Tea Gardens, I began to let my mind wander for the first time in days. Here it brought me however brought a tear to my eye. I began to think of home once again, only this time I was thinking about my friends Nettie, Marie, and Alexandra.

"I guess they would be in class today...wonder if they even know I'm gone..." I truly did think they wouldn't notice if I was there or not, since I never really joined in on the conversations. I would rather hang out with Noah and some of his friends, but it still saddened me, since whenever my friends noticed me, they would always make me laugh, (sometimes) let me chose the games we played, and even come over for slumber parties with them.

Nettie was probably the girl I was closest to out of all the girls, since she was actually my cousin, we saw each other a lot at family gatherings. He father was also the one who taught me how to say hello, goodbye, please, and thank you in many different languages. Nettie was always the leader of our group, even when Noah's friends joined us too...

Marie on the other hand was our "girl" of the group. She was always innocent and naïve to the ways of the world, but she could always give you advice in the fields of boys and make-up. Marie could either become the "big sister" when needed, and other time the "mother" of the group, depending on the situation...

And then there was Alexandra...she wasn't really our "friend" in the beginning, but she hung around us long enough that she just kinda did. She can be rude, selfish and spoiled...but at the same time, there were days where she would help you with your studies, and if you were in serious trouble and she considered you a good friend, she would bail you out of trouble if money was the solution...

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks now. "Idiot...stop thinkin' about them..." I told myself as I stopped behind the Clock Tower for a moment and took a few calming breathes, waiting for this feeling to subside.

It took almost an hour before I fully calmed down to the point of a hiccup here or there. "Okay...I'm good now..." I told myself as I began my walk to the Tea Gardens again.

As I entered the flowery area, I spotted Clark sipping his tea at one of the tables. "Hey! Kid! I'm here!" I practically yelled in a cheerful voice. After all, I couldn't let my friend know I was crying.

"Hey! What took you so long?" he yelled back to me.

I walked over to the table and sat across from him as he poured me a cup of tea. "Sorry, I was cleanin' the house and lost track of time."

"It's okay then...funny, now that I think about it, you...kind of remind me of somebody I used to know." Clark said as a sort of sad smile speared on his face.

I tilted my head a bit out of habit and felt pretty confused. "Used to know? Why don't you see them anymore?" I asked Clark.

Clark gave me a sad look, almost a smile even, and replied. "Oh...um, that's because she...passed away. I-it's okay though! It happened a long time ago, so I'm over it."

I frowned. "I'm sorry Clark...I feel horrible now for asking..." I told him. I couldn't fully understand how he felt, since the closest I've ever come to to a friend dying is my friend Nicole moving away two years ago.

"H-hey! Don't be like that, I said I'm over it now!" Clark rapidly said

'Crap, I cannot be sad in front of him. He's still just kid, I can't show weakness to the kid.' I thought to myself as I let a small smile appear on my face.

Clark saw that and gave me a small smile back. He then took a drink of his tea and sighed, not in happiness or relief, but something else...

"Cheer up Clark!" I told my Blonde-Hired companion, hoping to at least make him smile a bit.

Clark jumped a bit and gave me a small, almost forced smile. 'Must have been lost in thought.' I thought to myself.

"Ah! Th-thanks. S-Sorry...I didn't mean to mope. I'm lucky to have you around. I'm mean, you're a really good person..." Clark said to be, sincerity in his voice.

I decided to give him a laugh. "Person? I'm a person? Since when?" I said in false surprise. This has Clark chuckling, and soon laughing like mad. I joined in as soon as his laughing started, and soon we were both red-faced, tears in our eyes, and giggling while trying to catch our breath.

"Feel better kid?" I asked Clark as I stood up and fixed my annoying skirt. Clark grinned and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Ashley, your a good friend."

I smiled at Clark as I heard the bells at the Clock Tower go off. "One...two...three..." I began to count aloud as I heard the bells. I counted up to twelve and stopped just as the bells did.

"I better go. I was planning on running Oliver's lunch up to him today." I told Clark as he fixed his top hat.

"Okay...have fun with your little bunny~" Clark teased.

I blushed and glared as best I could at him. "Shush it Child!" I told him.

Clark just started to laugh again, and soon I was annoyed by it and just left without any goodbyes.

I quickly walked home and grabbed the small basket containing the carrot cake and some chicken sandwiches and began my walk back into town. It took about ten minutes, but I soon made it back to the Town Square and walked inside the Clock Tower.

I looked around for a minute until I spotted a set of rabbit ears standing above a small group of people. As I got closer, I saw Oliver had his back turned and was chatting with another brown haired, rabbit eared girl and what looked like a set of brown-haired twins.

I felt nervous and decided to walk to the wall across the room, and away from them. I don't know why, but I felt sad and something else too as I watched Oliver interact with the unknown girls.

It was about another fifteen minutes before the girls left and Oliver turned around. When he did, he must have spotted me since a I could see him smile from where I was standing.

"Oh, Hello Ashley." Oliver greeted as he walked up to me.

"Hey Oliver..." I mumbled, sounding a bit depressed.

Oliver frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

I looked up at him and forced myself to smile. "Nuthin', just decided to bring you lunch and chat for a bit."

Oliver's frown quickly turned into a smile as I handed him the basket. "Thank You." Oliver said happily as we walked to his desk. He set the basket down on it and began to take out it's contents. When he saw the slice of carrot cake, his smile got a tad bit bigger, and soon he began to dig into the sandwiches

"Hey, Oliver. I have a question...have you be sta-" I began to ask Oliver, but he quickly swallowed his sandwich and gave me a small smile.

"You shouldn't go to the other floors of this clock tower. The king's guards are patrolling up there." Oliver quickly said, the smile still plastered on his face.

Now this got me curious, even though I kind of knew why. "What for? Is it dangerous up there?"

"Um, I don't think so...but I think that the King is trying to prevent something from happening. I don't know what, but I'm sure he's just doing what's best for Wonderland..." Oliver explained to me as he started on his cake.

I just sat there and watched him his cake, his ears twitching every so often and a smile lighting up his face with every bite of that sugary cake. I could feel my face getting a bit warmer at the sight, and my heart speeding up a bit as I watched his smiles.

"Oh! Did you know the King is hosting a ball at the end of this month?" Oliver asked

I nodded. "Yeah, a few other guys told me."

I could have sworn Oliver frowned for a moment, I guess it was my imagination kicking in once again.

"You should really attend it!" Oliver said as he smiled once more.

"Um, I don't know...Are you going?" I asked curiously, the thought of my rabbit-eared roommate in a tuxedo popping into my head. That one little thought caused me to blush again.

Oliver gave me a sweet smile, which only caused me to blush more. "Of course I am! No need to be nervous. I'll be there to keep you company. Please come, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Uh...um...sure?" I answered nervously.

Oliver actually gave me a great big smile. "Great!..Um...Can I show you something?" he asked nervously. I nodded and watched as Oliver pulled open a drawer and rummaged around the drawer for a moment or two until he pull out a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Um, I drew picture of you the other day. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind..." Oliver said nervously, a blush gracing his pale cheeks.

I looked over the picture and smiled. Sure, it wasn't like Marie or Alexandra's drawings, but it was much much better then Noah's ability. And it was the thought that counts, and I thought I liked it!

"It's wonderful Oliver, were you looking at me as you drew this?" I asked as I handed back the picture to Oliver.

Oliver's blush deepened and his jaw practically dropped. "Uh, y-yea...no! I mean no! Wh-why would I be watching you? I drew this from m-my memory..."

I felt my eyes widen a bit. "I'm surprised. It must take some skill to be able to remember all these little details about my clothing."

Oliver's blush managed to become darker, and he started to stutter a response. I chuckled and patted him on the head. "Hey, don't be so embarrassed because your good at remembering things." I told him as I kept patting his soft gray hair. 'It feel's like Alexandra's...' I thought to myself, then mentally laughed. After all, it wasn't everyday that you found a boy with woman's hair. It was cute though, so I didn't mind.

Oliver managed to stop stuttering, but he kept blushing. His ears were twitching like mad, the fur rubbing up against my hand so quickly that it started to tickle, which made me giggle.

After a while, Oliver managed to calm down enough to just a shade of pink lining his cheeks. I smiled at him and switched topics to one of our favorite subjects: Books. We talked for a few hours, only stopping when someone needed, or wanted to talk to Oliver.

Even those girls came back, which depressed me a bit until they introduced themselves as Iris (the brown haired Bunny-, scratch that, Hare girl), Sally (the older of the twins), and Sarah (the younger of the twins).

They told me they ran two of the shops in town, the General Shoppe (which Iris runs with the help of her five of her seventeen brothers and sisters) and a shop known as "Gemini Goods" (which Sally and Sarah ran all by themselves).

Iris even told me she was looking for some help since there were times her siblings couldn't come in for her, or she couldn't come in for them. I told her I would come by sometime in the week and help out. The twins said they were looking for help too, but they didn't want a girl with no experience running the shop with them, so they said I would have to work with Iris for a little while before they could offer me a job.

By the end of the day, I was happy. I had made three new friends, managed to hang out with Clark, and even got Oliver to turn as red as a cherry tomato. As Oliver and I left the Clock Tower, I started to space out and think...

'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all...'


	8. Chapter 8, Day 8

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic Chapter 8, Day 8

"Wow...eight whole days since I got to Wonderland...dang, it feels like it's only been about two or three." I mumbled to myself as I walked around the Maze of Roses. I decided I wanted some time away from my friends, at least for a little while, and just have a bit of time for myself.

I had just finished up my usual visit to The Cocoon, telling him about what had gone on since my last visit, and now I was just walking around to clear my head.

"I wonder...should I make my trip to Elliot's earlier than usual? He is getting more interesting..." I mumbled to myself, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted to go.

By the time I realized I had gotten out of the Maze and started walking to the Castle. "Dang feet...you wanted to see him too, huh?" I asked. I just continued to walk in till I gt to the door.

I pulled out the key, put it in the lock and turned it, and went inside to find Elliot turned away from the door, just staring out the gigantic window behind his desk. He looked lost in thought, but a peaceful smile was on his face.

I could feel myself blush a bit. 'This is a rare sight...' I thought to myself as I quietly padded closer to the spacing King. I quietly sat down in my normal chair and just watched him. 'God, Oliver is rubbing off on me.' I thought to myself as I looked away from Elliot.

As I sat in silence, waiting for my royal friend to notice me, I swore I heard footsteps. I just ignored that thought until they got a bit louder. 'Someone must be coming this way.' I thought to myself.

As if on cue, the doors opened and I saw a brown haired man enter the room. He striking thing about him though was the fact he had a set of brown rabbit ears on his head. 'Not rabbit...he looks a lot like Iris...maybe hare?' I wondered to myself as I watched him walk into the room and up to the desk.

The man looked at Elliot, then me, then back to Elliot. "Oh, Good day Ms. Ashley." The man said in a deep voice.

Elliot almost jumped out of his chair as he heard the Hare-Man's deep voice. "Ah...Victor...good to see you again."

Victor nodded and handed Elliot a stack of paperwork. "Here's the next batch boss, straight from the Country of Hearts itself."

Elliot nodded and watched as Victor silently walked out. Elliot then turned towards me, his cheeks a light pink. "How long were you here?" he asked as he slowly sat down and began to read and sign the papers.

"I dunno...maybe just a few minutes, I think...I wasn't really paying attention." I mumbled as I felt an embarrassed blush pop onto my face.

Elliot sighed and continued to sign the papers as I just kept my head down, letting my eyes wander up to him every once in a while.

It was probably half an hour later before Elliot was even halfway through the stack before he let out a sigh.

"Someday I would like to visit the surface...just so that way I could get away from this world for a bit." Elliot sighed.

I looked up at him, a bit surprised from what he said. "Why don't you like it here? I mean, the people are very kind and the land is beautiful, so why would you want to leave?"

Elliot gave me a sad, but tired look. "It's not that I don't like this world, I guess all I need is a break..."

I frowned. "You need a break...let's go to town together." I suggested to him, hoping it would cheer him up a bit.

Instead of giving me a smile, he gave me a look of blushing surprise. "Wh-what? Are you mad? B-but I guess I could take a short break. Nothing much is happening now..."

I smiled. "Great! As soon as you get that paperwork done, we can leave...Oh, wait! Hold on! I wanna go back home first before we go. Is that okay?"

Elliot, who still had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, nodded and returned to the paperwork. I smiled and stood up. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes then, see ya!" I called to him as I ran out of the room and soon the castle, making my way into the middle of town. I ran past the Clock Tower and soon made it back to Oliver's home.

I quickly hopped into the shower and washed as I thought about where I had put the white dress I had found the other day. I hopped out and quickly dried off, picking up my clothes and running out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my body.

As I opened the door, I saw Oliver standing in front of it, hand in front of me, looking like he was about to knock on the door.

"Ah! Ashley! I-i'm so sorry!" Oliver cried as he quickly covered his eyes, his face as red as a ripe cherry's.

I just quickly pushed past him, not even thinking twice about it. "It's okay Oliver, a few of Noah's friend have almost walked in on me too, so it's nothin' new" I said quickly as I entered Oliver's room and shut the door.

I dropped my clothes into the hamper, but left the towel on as I ran and grabbed the white dress. I quickly changed into it and looked in the mirror. "Now I wish I got some make up at the store." I muttered to myself as I quickly brushed my long, blonde hair.

I finished and gave myself one last look over. "Okay! I'm good!" I said aloud. This made me wonder, why was I getting so dressed up for Elliot, he was just a friend, wasn't he?

I quickly threw open the door and ran past the den, only to see Oliver sitting on the couch, reading. I stopped walking and just stared at this common sight. "Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"No, a co-worker came in for me today, saying he needed the money. So I gave him the afternoon shift. Now tell me, just where are you off to?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to take Elliot out into town for a break." I told him as I looked at the clock. 'Crap! I only got a ten minutes before I need to be back there.'

Oliver frowned, but quickly covered it up with a small, tight smile. "Oh, okay...have fun..."

"Will do Oliver! Will do!" I called as I quickly ran to the door, and ran out, accidentally slamming the door behind me.

I ran into town, making sure not to trip or let my skirt fly up, and quickly ran into the castle, skidding to a stop as I got to the doors. I was panting a bit, so I waited a moment or two to catch my breath while simultaneously checking my hair in the mirror.

I stopped panting, and when I was satisfied with my hair, I walked into Elliot's study. "Hello?"

"Hey..." I heard Elliot's somewhat nervous voice. I turned to my right an saw Elliot dressed in a orange and white striped polo-shirt, actually looking very odd without his usual set of clothing.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked at him. His cheeks turned a bit pink again. We both looked away from each other, I guess both of us feeling a bit odd about seeing each other out of our usual attire.

"So...um...do you want to go now?" I asked, still looking away from my royal friend.

"S-sure, I guess... What place do you have in mind?" Elliot asked nervously.

"How about Town Square then?" I asked

"Okay then...let's get going..." Elliot answered as he made his way to the door. I followed him until we made it just outside the castle walls. "You're in town more than I am...so why don't you...you know..." Elliot said, trying not to say what I think he meant to say.

"Lead the way? Sure! C'mon, let's go!" I said as I grabbed his wrist and began to run into town, dragging him behind me.

"H-Hey! Wait! Th-that's not what I meant!" Elliot almost shouted as we got into town.

"Well, since this is your first day back in town, I say we just walk around for a bit." I said, deciding for him.

He just nodded as I led the way to the fountain and sat down on the rim of it, looking around at all the people. Elliot sat down beside me and gazed around at all the people and frowned.

"I'll be in trouble if somebody recognizes me as the king, so we have to stay low Ashley. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone later." Elliot told me as I nodded. I could understand why he would want to stay low, in case anyone came up to complain to him.

"Um, hold on Elliot, I'll be right back. Stay right here, okay." I told Elliot, using the same tone I would for a three year old who had the habit of running off from his mother.

Elliot gave me a slight glare. "Don't treat me like a child. I won't run off the moment I'm out of your sight."

I grinned and nodded as I stood up and walked over to a vendor. "Do you have two newspapers?" I asked the old man behind the counter.

He nodded and handed me two issues as I handed him the money for them. "Thanks!" I cheerfully said as I ran back to Elliot, handing him a newspaper. He looked at it, then at me, with a confused look in his eyes.

"I thought you could at least have something to read while we were out, in case you got bored." I told him as I sat down with my paper and looked at the headline, which looked strangely familiar. "Crap, this is last weeks issue. Do you want this Elliot?" I asked as I held the newspaper in front of him.

Elliot slowly nodded and took it from me, setting it on his lap on top of the other issue, most likely this weeks. "I'll read them when I return home..."

I nodded just looked around at the people, making sure not to look at Elliot.

"Say...Why do you come to talk to me? I'm not that interesting, am I?" Elliot asked, playing the corner of one of the newspapers.

I looked at him and thought for a moment. "Well...the best way I can put it is...you're different from everybody else."

Elliot blushed again and looked down at the papers. "S-so you say. Hm, I don't really are. Do what you want."

"Don't I always?" I asked with a grin.

Elliot gave me a sigh. "Of course you do...wait here for a moment Ashley, I'll be right back." Elliot said as he got up and hurried into Gemini Goods.

I tilted my head in confused way as I watched Elliot walk away. He returned about fifteen minutes later with a small bag in his hand. He handed it to me and began to speak as I looked inside it. "Um, h-here. I got these for you Ashley. It's not very much, but I hope that you like them..."

Inside the bag was a small, bronze pocket watch and a bag of my favorite tea. I smiled at Elliot. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...I see that you're wearing a new dress. It looks nice Ashley...it really suits you..." Elliot said to me.

I blushed at the compliment. "Th-thanks..."

We just sat there and talked for a few hours, occasionally moving into the stores and back out so nobody could really look at Elliot and see who he was.

It was about sunset before we started to get tired. I began to walk Elliot back to the castle, but he put a hand on my shoulder and gently spun me around so I was facing his blushing face. "Um...close your eyes Ashley..."

I nodded tiredly and shut my eyes, wondering what he was about to do. I got my answer just a moment later a I felt a pair of warm, soft lips on mine. 'A kiss!' I thought excitedly and kissed back. Usually it was only Noah who gave me kisses like this, but they never felt so...good like hoe Elliot's was.

We pulled apart after a minute and looked at each other, his face was very red, and I guess mine was too.

"Th-thanks for um...today, Ashley. It was nice to get out. If you want to do this again, don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Elliot mumbled

I nodded and we continued out walk back to the castle in silence. We made it to the front doors before I turned around. "I'll...see you soon...okay?" I mumbled.

Elliot just nodded. "Thank You..."

I nodded and walked away and back into town. I cut through a few of the alleyways and made my way back home.

As I walked in, I saw Oliver in the kitchen, eating quite a big plate of salad all by himself. "Hello..." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen and sat across from Oliver.

"Oh...hello...what's wrong? Why is your face so red?" Oliver asked as he took a drink of water.

"Elliot kissed me..." I said very quietly.

Oliver's eyes widened and began to cough and I think choke on his water. He quickly put the glass down though and caught his breath. "R-really?"

I nodded and yawned. "I think I'm gunna go to bed though...we had to hide from everyone all day, so it got pretty exhausting after a while...Night Ol'ver." I said as I stood up and left the kitchen, making my way into Oliver's room.

I shed the dress and slipped into my nightgown as I put the dress in the hamper. I collapsed onto the bed and snuggled into the pillow.

"Elliot kissed me...this is going to make our friendship pretty weird..." I mumbled as I dozed off, waiting for sleep to take me over...

-END CHAPTER 8-


	9. Chapter 9, Day 9

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic Chapter Nine, Day Nine

"I wonder...why was Oliver so quiet this morning..." I quietly wondered to myself as I was folding the laundry. When I woke up this morning to make coffee for both me and my rabbit-eared friend, he seemed too quiet, almost like he was...oh, what's the word. Angry? Sulking? I don't know what it was, but all I could tell was that it wasn't a good feeling.

"Is he mad that I hung out with Elliot?...Nah, that can't be it. If he got mad every time I hung out with a guy, I wouldn't be allowed to hang out with Clark." I said to myself as I put Oliver's clothes away and hung the white dress on the back of his door.

"Maybe I should go talk to him about it...but what if he's busy today? Nah, he can't be...the Clock Tower is almost always empty...Okay then! It's settled! I'll go there right now!" I told myself, throwing a bit of enthusiasm into my voice.

I quickly put away the rest of the laundry and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the house (making sure not to slam the door this time) and made way into town, taking my time. As I opened up the door to the Clock Tower, I spotted Oliver at his desk, actually looking pretty angry. I quietly approached his desk, making sure that he didn't notice me.

"Stupid...Idiotic King...didn't deserve to..." I heard Oliver mumble angerly as I got closer. Truthfully, this was the first time I actually felt afraid around Oliver, since I was used to seeing his softer, normal side.

"Um...Oliver?" I said quietly.

Oliver immediately jumped up from his desk, an embarrassed look of surprise on his blushing face. "Ah! H-h-hello! Can I help you? Wh-what is it?"

"What's wrong with you?" I said as I jumped back, completely surprised by his little outburst.

Oliver shut his eyes as fast as he could. He was still blushing though. "N-nothing. It's nothing! I'm so sorry! I don't know why, but my chest aches. I-I think I need to go lie down."

I frowned and slowly walked closer to him until he was at arm's length. I then put my left hand on his head between his ears and slowly began to pet him. His ears twitched just like the last time, but he soon opened his eyes, but the bad part was that his cheeks just stayed the same shade of red.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I stopped petting him, but I didn't move my hand from off of his head. "Are you feeling better now?"

He slowly nodded as his cheeks turned a light pink, which was better than the red from earlier. "Um, y-yeah! A little bit. I think I just needed...that...thanks for asking and...helping."

"You're welcome Oliver." I said as I lifted my hand and put it in my pocket. I was feeling kind of embarrassed, so I just looked away from him.

I could hear Oliver move back to his desk and continue his work again. I decided to look up and I saw Oliver doodling on a piece of paper, a look of worry on his pale face. "I wonder how Jack is doing..."

"Are you thinking about your boyfriend Oliver?" I asked, wondering if guy troubles were bugging my roommate too.

Oliver blushed deeply and gave me an utter look of shock. "B-B-boyfriend? Do you really think I swing that way? Please don't say such inappropriate things."

I just looked at Oliver in shock and surprise. "You're...not...gay?"

He quickly shook his head and his glasses slid down on his nose. "Goodness no! What made you think that?"

I just kept looking at him. "...Well...your hair is much softer, and longer than most men's. You're able to cook and clean...and you dress very well, so I just automaticlly assumed...So, who's Jack?"

Oliver just kept looking at me and decided to accept my attempt at the change of topic. "Ah, that's right! I haven't told you about him yet. He's good friends with everybody around here, but it's been a while since I've last seen him because he went into metamorphosis..."

"Metamorphosis?...Never mind.." I said, wondering what that meant.

Oliver just nodded. "How do you feel about your family?" Oliver asked as he looked up at me.

I decided I got tired of standing so I moved a few things away from the corner of his desk and sat there, which surprised Oliver a bit. "I kind of miss them right now...but they're really important to me..." I mumbled, feeling the tears start to well up in the corners of my eyes. I quickly rubbed them away before Oliver could notice.

Oliver frowned even though I don't think he saw the tears. He opened a drawer and rummaged around in it for a second before pulling out something small and colorful and handed it to me. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...H-here, will some candy help you feel better?" He asked

He must have saw the tears then. "Thanks...even though we've been roommates for just a few days, you already know what cheers me up..."

Oliver nodded. "But is is nice to hear that your family is important to you. All of my family is kind of separated and live far away, but their still very important to me. When it comes down to it, family's the only thing you've got, right?"

I nodded slowly and opened the piece of candy and placed it in my mouth. I tasted the sweetness and just let it melt on my tongue, letting my pain and sadness melt away with it.

"Sometimes the future scares me because I never know what to expect. What do you think?" Oliver asked, I guess trying to change the subject onto something a bit different.

I swallowed the sweet candy and looked at my bunny-eared friend. "It think of it as a surprise, because aren't surprises the fun part of life?"

Oliver looked a teensy bit surprised and lightly blushed. "Um, y-yeah! They actually really are, aren't they? Life is like a box of chocolates after all."

"Yeah, and you never know what you're gunna get." I finished the saying for him.

We both smiled at each other and laughed, letting a feeling of happiness surround us. We soon dove off into different topics ranging from our favorite places in Wonderland, to our favorite foods, and finally, or friends.

"I remember when Lance first came here. He was actually really quiet in the beginning." Oliver told me as he signed a few papers on his desk.

"Really? Maybe he was just nervous, because from what little I've seen of him, that doesn't sound quite like him." I told my bunny-eared friend as I swung my legs back and forth, making sure not to kick the drawers below me.

Oliver gave me a soft smile. "Probably, but I'm glad he feels more comfortable now. He seems really happy to be here."

I nodded and looked at Oliver, who actually looked like he was starting to turn red again.

"Um...I've been kind of afraid to ask, but...would you like to go out? J-just spend some time together?" Oliver asked, sounding very nervous.

I just looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Sure, it sounds like it'll be fun."

Oliver gave me a surprised look, still with a blush might I add. "R-really? I-I was afraid that you were going to say no! Th-Thank you, just let me know whenever your ready for a date, okay?" Oliver stuttered.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. 'D-date? Does that make us a couple now? Crapola Crapola Crap!' I thought to myself, surprised at the word 'date'. "Um...how about tomorrow then for our...date? Say in the afternoon after you get off?"

Oliver gave me a smile and nodded quickly. "Sure!"

I gave him as soft of a smile as I could and hopped off his desk/ "I'm gunna go by Iris's now and talk to her about the job, okay? I'll see you later...Ollie." I said with a blush, already turning around and quickly walking away.

"Oh! Um! Alright? I'll see you at home then..." I heard Oliver call back to me as I left the Clock Tower and made my way over to the General Shoppe.

As soon as I walked in, I saw it was packed with all kids of different people...and a yellow, egg-shapped thing.

Iris managed to see me over the crowd and shouted to me. "Ashley! Can you come back here and give us a hand? We need someone to man the cashier box for a bit!"

"Sure!" I yelled back and quickly pushed my way through the crowd of disgruntled customers waiting to pay and leave. I quickly got behind the counter as Iris explained to me what to do.

I nodded and felt scared because of the fact my math skills weren't the greatest, but I would have to get over that. And I did. For the next five hours, I worked the register and handed out the change as people came up to pay. I'm sure I messed up a few times in the first hour, bu I soon got the hang of it soon enough.

By the time I was finished, it was already quarter to eleven. "Danggit...it's pretty late..." I yawned.

Iris nodded and opened up the register and handed me twenty dollars. "Thank you for all the help Ashley, if you want, you can come back anytime to help us again."

I took the money and nodded with a tired smile. "Sure...I'll see you soon then, night" I mumbled tiredly as I left the General Shoppe and made my way back home. As soon as I walked in, I saw the house was dark and I could hear some light snoring from the couch.

'Oliver must be asleep already..' I thought tiredly as I just walked into my...his...our room(?) and collapsed on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and snuggled into the pillow.

"Wonder if I should get some makeup before my date tomorrow?..." I wondered to myself as I began to feel sleep take hold of me. 'Tomorrow will certainly be interesting...' I thought as I fell asleep, dreaming of crowns and bunny ears fighting with each other..

-END CHAPTER 9-


	10. Chapter 10, Day 10

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic Chapter 10, Day 10

"Mornin' Elliot!" I shouted as I walked into Elliot's study at about two in the afternoon. I had about half an hour before Oliver finished up at work, and I needed to ask Elliot a favor

Elliot gave me an annoyed sigh. "It's not morning, it is the afternoon. Now what have you come to bother me about this time?" he asked as he looked up from his stack of papers and at me. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at me.. "Why...do you look like that?"

I looked down at my outfit. It was the same white dress from the other day along with a bit of make up this time around. "I'm dressed up for a date, and I need your help. Come with me and help me keep calm. I've never been on a date before, so I need some help."

Elliot frowned. "But wasn't the o-...never mind. And you don't need my help, I'm sure you can go on your date just fine."

I frowned and walked over to him, grabbing his hands and clasping them between mine. "Please! You gotta help me. I'm going on a date with Oliver, and I don't know what to do!"

Elliot gave me an odd look before sighing. "What time?"

I grinned and hugged him as tight as I could. "Half and hour. And thank you so so much! I really appreciate it!" I said as I let go.

Elliot's cheeks were a light shade of pink as he stood up. I backed away and watched him walk over to a dark-wood door on the other side of his study. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go." and with that, he opened the door and walked through, vanishing into the next room.

I sighed and tried to relax myself as a feeling of dread came over me. "Why do I feel like somethings about to go wrong..." I mumbled as I took my usual seat and looked at the ground below me.

Time seemed to pass without my knowledge, and before I knew it, Elliot and I were walking out into town to the Clock Tower, only to spot Oliver standing by the fountain in the center of the Town Square.

"O-Oliver! We're here!..." I shouted to him as we got closer, feeling and sounding very nervous as we approached him.

"We're? Who's with you..." Oliver said as he turned around and spotted me and Elliot. I walked a bit ahead of my royal friend and saw Oliver had a frown and what looked like a glare. I couldn't see what Elliot was doing, but if Oliver was glaring, then maybe Elliot was doing mean?

"I'm sorry...I just felt afraid of being alone on a date...so I thought maybe we could all go together for today?" I mumbled apologetically as I stood between my two friends, looking at the both of them.

Oliver gave me a small frown and nodded. When I looked out the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn Elliot was smirking. I looked back at Oliver, I saw he was glaring at Elliot.

'Today shall not end well...' I thought to myself as I looked at my friends.

"Where do you want to go?" They both asked me at the same time with an emotion I just couldn't place in their voices.

I looked down quickly and played with my little change purse. "Um...how a-about we head to Gemini Goods?" I asked nervously. I then felt an arm loop around mine and began to lead the way. When I looked up, I saw it was Elliot who had whisked me away.

I looked behind me and saw Oliver quickly catch up to us and Elliot let go of me and held the door open.

I walked in. "Th-thank you..." I mumbled nervously as I walked in. I immediately went to the counter to speak with Sally and Sarah, who were working as usual. I heard the door shut and a muffled yell behind me. But as I turned around, I saw Elliot and Oliver glaring at each other once more.

'I wonder what's wrong...' I thought to myself as the twins greeted us. I just nodded back towards them and looked around the shop as the boys trailed behind me.

"Um...if it's okay with you...would you want to hold hands a bit later?" I heard Oliver ask as he came closer to me. I smiled at him and nodded while looking at a bundle of roses that were fifteen dollars a piece. 'Dang...that's expensive for a bunch of flowers.' I thought as I heard a sneeze beside me and looked up from the flowers and at the direction of the sound.

I saw Oliver holding a tissue up to his nose as he sniffled a bit. "I-I'm sorry...I'm allergic to roses..."

I gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, it's nothing you can't control." I turned back to the roses and saw they were selling them two for three. 'Maybe I should give Elliot some roses...' I thought as I turned around, only to see Elliot looking at the bundle of roses himself, standing very close to me.

I moved away from him a bit and turned to look at a small pile of fancy looking pens sitting on the counter. 'Maybe Oliver would like one of these?' I thought to myself as I picked one up and inspected it. It was a dark shade of blue, but it had golden swirls all over it with a small heart towards the top. 'Alright...I'll get Oliver the pen and Elliot two roses...and I'll give Oliver my watch too.'

I went back over to the now empty flower section and picked up two roses. I didn't see where Oliver or Elliot ran off to, but for the moment, I didn't really care. I paid the twins for the items and thanked them as I looked for my friends.

"Boys? Where are you? Are you both ready to go?" I asked as I looked around the store. I could hear the twins snickering, so I guess I must have sounded more like a mother looking for her children than a friend calling out to her friends.

I saw Elliot and Oliver quickly approach me, each holding a small, plastic bag saying 'Gemini Goods' on them.

"Here! I got this for you." Elliot and Oliver both said as they each thrusted their bags into my hands.

I was pretty surprised at this gesture, but I peaked into the bags and saw Elliot had given me a bundle of roses while Oliver had given me a cute purple teapot.

I gave them both a smile. "Thanks guys...um, how about we go for a walk around town?" I asked. They both quickly nodded and actually ran for the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

I just sighed and walked past them and opened the door myself. "C'mon guys, we don't have all day. Elliot has to be back at the castle before eight, and it's already..." I said as I looked at the Clock Tower's clock. "It's already four."

I saw Oliver chuckle a bit and give Elliot what looked like a smirk. He then whispered something to Elliot, ho in turn, glared at my rabbit-eared roommate. I sighed and walked out of the store, leading the way to the fountain and sat down. The boys followed suit and each took a seat on each of my sides. Elliot on my right, and Oliver on my left.

I grabbed my bag from Gemini Goods and pulled the pen out. "Here Oliver, I got you this while we were in there..." I mumbled as I felt a light blush form on my cheeks. Oliver smiled and took it from me.

"R-really? For me? Um, thank you Ashley..." Oliver said with an embarrassed blush as he looked away from me just a bit.

I chuckled and turned towards Elliot and handed him the bag. "And I got you two roses. Sorry it ain't much."

Elliot blushed a bit a looked away, taking the bag and mumbling his thanks.

Things started to feel awkward after that, so I tried to stir up some conversation. But after an hour of just getting grunts and simple 'yes or no' answers, I felt things we going no where. I sighed and got up. "I'll be right back. Stay. Here." I told them, using a mothers tone and walked away to a street vendor who happened to be selling drinks.

"Three please." I said as I pointed to a red juice behind here. The lady nodded and handed me my drinks as I gave her the cash to pay for them. I turned back to the fountain and saw Elliot and Oliver glaring at each other and having what looked like a verbal fight.

I frowned and started to walk over. As soon as I got into their line of vision, they immediately shut up and looked away from each other, each looking pretty mad.

"Um...here guys...I got us some drinks..." I mumbled as I handed them each one of the three drinks.

They both frowned. "Ashley...I could have gotten you a drink if you just asked..." Oliver said as he looked down at his red juice.

"No worries. I don't mind paying, after all, that's what friends do, right. We give each other things and talk nicely with each other" I told them, letting them know I saw they were fighting.

They both frowned and took a drink while mumbling "Yes..."

I smiled and took my seat between them and began to drink my juice, which surprisingly tasted like watermelon. I smiled a bit more and continued to drink and make conversation.

This time around, the boys had a lot more to say and soon we were laughing (well, at least I was. I think the boys were forcing themselves to) and by the time I realized it, it was already seven thirty.

"Oh...we better go and drop off Elliot, Oliver. It's almost eight." I said as I stood up. Elliot stood up quickly and gently looped his arm around mine as he blushed. I blushed and looked down, only to see a pale hand grab my hand.

I looked up and saw Oliver was holding my hand with a light blush on his face. I smiled and the both of them and started to walk towards the castle. The boys walked alongside me in an odd silence, and by the time we got to the castle doors, everything had felt awkward.

As soon as we got to the doors, I let go off both of my friends and turned towards Elliot. "Sorry I dragged you out here today...and thanks for the help..." I mumbled.

Elliot blushed and looked down. "No problem...hey, could you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Sure?" I questioned as I shut my eyes. I had them closed for not even five seconds before I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. 'Oh no...he's kissing me again...' I thought as I unconsciously kissed back. I could feel Elliot smirk and he soon pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow as usual?" Elliot asked as he opened the door.

I dumbly nodded and watched as he walked inside. I turned around to see Oliver looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. His hands were balled up into somewhat shaking fists, which made me worry.

"Oliver?...Are you...okay?" I nervously asked.

He didn't respond, but instead grabbed my hand tightly and started to quickly walk back home. I frowned and just followed as fast as I could. We quickly made it home and walked in, no words spoken between us.

I walked into the kitchen and went to work on dinner, not even bothering to change first. I made some eggs for dinner and put them on the table as Oliver walked in and sat down. He looked much calmer now, but at the same time, he looked...sad.

"Thank you..." he mumbled as he began to pick and eat at his food. I frowned and sat down across from him and began to eat. It only took a few minutes before we were done, so I cleared the table and put the dishes away in the sink till morning. Oliver got up from the table and slowly began to walk back into the den.

"W-wait! I want to give you something Oliver!" I called to him as he walked into the den.

His ears twitched and he turned around to look at me, a confused look in his eyes.

I walked over to him as I pulled the pocket watch out and gave it to him. "I was planning on giving this to you earlier..." I mumbled and looked down.

"Th-thank you Ashley..." I heard Oliver say in a much lighter tone.

I looked up and saw Oliver had a smile on his face and hold the watch in his hand. I smiled back and watched as he walked a bit closer to me.

"C-can you...close your eyes please..." Oliver asked as he lightly blushed.

Having an idea as to where this was going, I nodded and shut my eyes.

About a minute later, I felt Oliver's lips on mine. His lips were just as soft as Elliot's, if not softer. I kissed back and smiled into it as I felt Oliver smile just a bit.

As soon as the need for air arose, we pulled away and looked at each other, blushing as red as tomatoes.

"Um...I-I'm gunna go to bed...night Oliver!" I quickly said as I ran into Oliver's room, not even waiting for a response and I quickly shut the door behind me and ran to the bed, slipping my dress off in the process and just going to bed in my undershirt and slip.

"Wow...today was pretty bad...but good at the same time..." I mumbled as I laid down and looked at the ceiling. I spent most of the night like that until around three in the morning, which is when I guess I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

-END CHAPTER TEN-


	11. Chapter 11, Day 11

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic Chapter Eleven, Day Eleven

"Alright Iris, I'll see you. Have a good day." I told Iris as I was leaving the General Shoppe. It was about noon and I had helped Iris out with the morning rush of customers...when all I wanted was to pick up some tea and candy.

"Thank You again. We needed all the help since Micheal decided to sleep in." Iris said as she glared at one of her brothers, a boy of about twenty, who was looking pretty nervous from his younger sister's look.

"Wh-what can I say sis? A m-man needs hi-hi-his sleep." Micheal stuttered and tugged on one his light brown hare ears.

Iris just continued to glare at her brother as I laughed and left the General Shoppe. I began to walk home, feeling happy and making sure not to think about certain events from yesterday. As I got closer to my current home, I looked towards my left and looked towards Dusk Forest and sighed.

"I should go visit Lance soon. It has been quite a while since we last talked..." I mumbled to myself as I turned and made a detour into the forest, looking for my cat-eared acquaintance.

"Hey Princess. Haven't seen you in a while." I heard a voice chuckle from behind me. I turned around and saw no one behind me.

"Huh? Where are ya?" I asked, wondering where the voice came from.

"Up here." The voice called. I looked up and saw Lance lazily sitting on a tree branch, his tail swinging back and wroth very slowly.

"Oh, Hey...Been a while hasn't it?" I asked nervously, wondering if Lance was mad for not seeing him in quite a long time.

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah...You look troubled milady. Anything I can do to help?"

"Troubled? I dunno. I think I'm just tired." I lied to him. I didn't want anyone else (well, besides Clark), to know why I was feeling bad. After the little "date", I couldn't stop feeling bad about getting Oliver mad, and getting both him and Elliot into a fight.

"Oh dear. All of the sudden changes in the Princess's life has caused her to become stressed. Here, take this tea. It'll help you relax." Lance said as he handed he jumped from the tree, landed on his feet, and handed me a small package of Mint-Tea.

I looked up at him (since his _is_ taller than me after all). "Thanks..." I mumbled.

He just kept smiling. "Your very welcome milady. Hey, did you the King is holding a ball on the last day of this month? I'm sure everybody is welcome to attend..."

I felt my eye twitch. 'Stupid ball. That's all these people talk about.' I thought with an annoyed tone. Okay...well, maybe this is what, the fourth or eighth time (now including Iris and her brothers telling me too), and it kinda gets annoying by the fifth time.

I could see Lance was waiting for me to respond, so I opened my mouth and did what I did best, act before speaking. "I-I can't go, I don't have anything nice to wear."

Lance tapped his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm...that is a problem, isn't it? No problem, just come talk to me on the day of the ball. I'll find something that'll suit you, okay?" He ended with a wink.

I could feel myself lightly blush and nod. "Sure, thanks."

We soon just spent hours talking and learning about each other. He told me he really was a prince, and I was pretty surprised by the rumor being true. We even talked about my home...which kind of made me sad, but at the same time, it felt so good to tell someone about my friends, and even a few "adventures" we've had. We laughed about them, I even told Lance about the time they made Noah dress up as a girl just to get him away from a bully.

By the time I had realized it, it was already four-o-clock. The only way I knew that was because of the dang Clock Tower's bell. "Is it already four?" I asked my cat-eared companion.

Lance nodded and watched as I stood up (since we had both moved to a couple of rock to sit on sometime during our conversation). "I'm gunna get going now, okay? I wanted to stop by a friend for a little while before heading home."

Lance nodded again. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow milady?"

"Maybe, depends on what's going on for me. If not, then maybe the day after?" I told him. I thought about working at the General Shoppe in the morning tomorrow, and maybe going to the Cocoon and then Clark;s, which would have made my schedule full for tomorrow

Lance's ears drooped a bit, and he nodded. "Till then Princess." he said with a small wave.

I turned and began to walk away. I raised my hand and waved back to him. "Till then Pussycat." I chuckled and ran off before I could hear a reply from him.

I just kept chuckling until I made it into Town Square. I managed to calm myself down before entering the Castle of Hearts. As I opened the door, I took a deep breath and walked on into Elliot's study.

"Hello?" I asked, for once seeing no one in the study. "Elliot? You here?" I asked aloud as I just walked in and towards my usual seat. That is, until I spotted a black book sitting on Elliot's desk. "What is that?..." I mumbled as I studied the book while leaving it in it's place.

It was a simple black book, most likely made of leather. It had a small lock on it though, but surprisingly, the lock was undone. This made me rather curious, so I did what I did best, act before thinking.

I picked up the book and opened it up to the first page. The first things I spotted were "2/13/XX" and "_Dear Journal,_".

"So Elliot write in a journal?...I somehow should have seen the guy doing this." I mumbled as I flipped through the book. It seems he only got this about two months ago, and thus, there weren't many entries until April 10th.

"Hey...that's the day I met Elliot." I mumbled as I looked at what he wrote.

_4/4/XX_

_Journal, _

_Today a rather...annoying girl came to the castle today. She just barged in here and acted like she owned the place. She said her name was Ashley (what an odd name), and that she was from the surface. She asked a lot of different...and annoying questions, like how much my crown weighed or if she could try on my cape._

_She didn't even know who I was until I told her. Surface people, such cheeky creatures._

_Anyway, I must go, there are documents from the Country of Clover that need to be signed once again._

_Signed,_

_Elliot von Hart_

I glared at the book. 'Okay, I know how he felt, but that doesn't mean he can call my questions annoying.' I thought to myself. 'He sounds like a girl in this.' I thought to myself as a bit of revenge. If he thought I was annoying with questions, I can think he was girly with writing.

I flipped through a few more pages, some telling about the days I came over, others just talking about a guy named "Joesph" and political things, and some I just didn't bother to read at all.

Finally, I came to the last entry so far, and saw it was from yesterday, most likely after our group "date".

_4/11/XX_

_Journal,_

_I don't understand it, but she has a form of control over me. She asked me to go and help her with her "date'" with that rabbit, Oliver White. She said she had never been on a date before and needed my help. This surprised me, since considering what we did before..._

_Anyway, I did decided to "help" her. We met up with White in the Town Square and I could tell he did not like me being there one bit. She seemed pretty oblivious to it though (Idiot girl). _

_We went to Gemini Goods after she explained to White why I was there, and soon, this turned out to be a form or war. She did her own shopping while I bought her a bouquet of roses (mostly because I wanted to get them for her, but a bit of me wanted to make sure that White had a bit of trouble). Afterwords, she called us out of the store like we were her children instead of her dates._

_We left from there and she took us into the Town Square and gave us some small gifts. She gave me two roses which looked like they were starting to wilt (though I doubt she noticed, and I belie that's why she still gave them to me).She tried to get us to have a "normal" conversation, but that didn't work. She then ran off to a vendor, which left me with some time alone with White._

_I told him she shouldn't be there with him, and to just give up on her. I had told him she only saw him as her gay roommate (which was true when she told me). But this seemed to rile him up a bit. I thought I would never see the day where Oliver White actually got angry. He told me he had cleared up the "gay roommate" situation, and that he wouldn't give up on her._

_I was going to tell him to just stop dreaming, but she soon returned with drink and practicably scolded us like children. White and I looked at each other then and silently agreed that we would put up a facade around her, just so she could have some fun at least._

_We acted, and soon she said that they had to "drop me off". I heard the rabbit laugh at that, so I decided to do the only thing I could do at the time, lock arms with her. She seemed surprised at first, but then more so when White decided to hold her hand._

_We spent the walk to the castle in silence, getting odd looks from the people. I tried not to let it bother me, and as soon as we got to the castle, she let go of the both of us and apologized to me. I looked over to White and actually saw him glaring at me from behind her. I looked at him and kept my face blank until I looked down at her and told her to close her eyes._

_She did and I don't think she knew what was going to happen next. But, I kissed her. And just like the last time, she tasted just like that tea she always drinks (I must thank Alwin for introducing her to it). She was surprised, but I could tell she liked it, since she kissed me back._

_I felt like I could have died right then as the happiest man in Wonderland. After our kiss, I could see White was downright furious. I soon went inside, and worked on some paperwork before doing this._

_But I have a question. Just how did she do it? How? She managed to worm her cheeky self into my daily thoughts. Just how did she managed to make me start to have these feelings for her?_

_How did Ashley manage to create these feelings?_

_I must go now, it seems more documents from Mr. Gottschalk (or most likely Mr. Ringmarc) have arrived, and they must be signed as soon as possible._

_Signed,_

_Elliot von Hart_

As soon as I read the the last line, I dropped the book on Elliot's desk and just bolted out of there, not bothering to fix the book.

I just kept running until I made it into the Maze of Roses and soon found my "friend", The Cocoon. I collapsed beside it and didn't say a word. I just pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in there, letting the last part of the journal cloud my mind.

"How did Ashley manage to create these feelings..." I mumbled to myself, feeling scared for once. I was scared for a good reason, I made someone feel for me. "This isn't right...it shouldn't be like that...I'm a bad person. I'm leaving in a few short weeks, and I'll hurt him if he has those feelings..."

'You can't just ignore him though.' The little voice in my head said. The voice (who I believe is my conscience) was a bit right. 'If you leave him alone, he'll know you read it. Just act like everything's normal and it will all be fine...' The voice said, trying to convince me.

I shook my head. 'No, it'll feel awkward...' I "said" to the voice as I laid my head against the Cocoon and let my eyes close.

'But you must...for if he knows, he my not want to be around you, and you need as many friends in this odd land as you can get...' The voice said

We soon got into an argument (in my head of course) and before I knew it, I was asleep, and the voice soon gained the body of Noah.

Our argument just continued into my dreams though, and it felt horrible to have "Noah" yelling at me about all this...

"Please...I just want to say I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I awoke slightly to the feeling of someone picking me up. I just kept my eyes shut and snuggled closer to the warmth of this familiar body and drifted back to sleep, only dreaming of Elliot and The Voice...

"You have nothing to apologize for..." a familiar voice told me just before I fell back to sleep. "Nothing at all..."

-END CHAPTER 11-


	12. Chapter 12, Day 12

Wonderland Days, A Fanfic: Chapter 12.1, Day 12

"...ley...Time to...up...ple...ake up...Ms. Ash..."I heard an unfamiliar voice voice call to me, trying to wake me up.

"Five more minute Oliver...I promise, just five more..."I mumbled as I flipped onto my other side and buried my head into my soft pillow. 'Wait...pillow? Last I checked, I was in the Maze...' I sleepily thought to myself as I felt someone poking me in the shoulder.

"Ms. Ashley. It is time for you to wake up. The King wants you in his study in twenty minutes." The voice told me as I heard footsteps fading away, and soon a door shutting. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to help wake myself up.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a...well, I guess the words "very expensive" would be right. The walls were pure white, and there was hard wood furniture (maybe oak?) decorating the room in the form of nightstands, tables, and the bed frame.

The bed was covered in silky sheets, soft, fluffy pillows, and a golden comforter. The mattress felt like I was lying on a cloud, and so warm I felt like I was sleeping next to an open fire.

I sighed and looked down t my lap, laying my head against the wall. "Guess he saw either way...well, I didn't even try to hide it...I better get this over with."

I got out of the bed and fixed it up before heading into the bathroom to wash up. When I get in there, I saw a light blue dress hanging on the door. I assumed I was to wear it. I slowly took a shower, trying to buy myself some time before meeting with Elliot. I did the other parts of my morning routine just as slow, but all too soon, I was standing outside of Elliot's study, wearing the light blue garment (I think) he gave me.

"Well...here goes nothing..." I mumbled to myself as I slowly opened the door and walked in, seeing Elliot sitting in his chair, looking directly at the door... or me.

"Hello." Elliot said in a serious tone as I shut the door behind me.

I didn't move from my place near the door until her motioned me over. "Hi..." I mumbled and took a seat, scooting the chair away from the desk and looked down. "I think even I can guess where this conversation is going Elliot..."

"Yes...but I still have to ask, even though I already know. Did you...read my journal?..." Elliot asked.

I nodded and looked up at him, only to see a small frown on his face. "Yeah...And I want you to know...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I said to him, trying to voice my apologies without crying, but I felt something wet run down my cheeks. I quickly rubbed them away and took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

Elliot frowned and nodded, but soon returned to looking serious. "Will you please...consider your feelings for me? You don't...have to answer right away..."

I looked down and nodded. "Elliot...I'm sorry...I don't...I only see you as a good friend."

"Oh..." Elliot said softly, disappointment laced in that simple word.

"But...hey, who knows...maybe if I stay...and maybe over time...something could happen." I told him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Ah...Thank You..." Elliot said, sounding like he was getting a bit happier from the thought.

I nodded, and soon we sat in an awkward silence, just listening to the sounds from out in the halls.

"I...better go... Oliver must be wondering where the heck I am..." I said as I stood up and looked at my royal...friend.

He nodded and looked down at his desk, where as usual, his papers were. "Goodbye...have a safe trip back..."

"Bye..." I mumbled as I left the study, and soon the castle.

I walked into the Town Square before I realized I left my dress in the castle. "I'll get it next time." I told myself as I made a quick stop at the General Shoppe, picking up some of Oliver's favorite tea and candies, hoping I could use them in my apology.

I chatted with Iris about some little things, and told her I could come into work tomorrow. She was happy, and soon I left with the gifts.

I made it back to Oliver's at around noon, and quietly walked in. I saw Oliver's shoes by the door and frowned. 'He must haven taken a sick day.' I thought as I quietly tip toed to the couch, only I didn't see him there.

I checked the bedroom next, and was surprised to see a shirtless Oliver laying on top of the covers on his bed. I frowned and walked over, grabbing a small blanket from the clean basket. "You're gunna catch a cold if you sleep like that Oliver..." I mumbled as I covered him up, feeling kind of disappointed for some reason when I covered his chest.

I sighed and went into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Oliver a note.

Oliver-

Gone out to chat with Clark, be back before six. Go put a shirt on.

-Ashley

As soon as I put the note down on the kitchen table, I left the house and made my way to the gardens and met up with Clark. When got there, I just sat down and he poured me some tea as I just sat there and began to talk, making sure not to tell him about what happened...

-End Chapter 12.1-


	13. Chapter 13, Day 13

Wonderland Days. Chapter 13, Day 13 (Just two more till something interesting happens...)

-Night Before-

'Hot...' I sleepily thought to myself as I woke up a little. I could feel so much heat, yet I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Better slip out of this..." I mumbled as I pulled off my dress and threw it across the room, hearing it hit the wall. I instantly felt much cooler in my tank-top and slip, and I snuggled into the warm thing next to me and I soon fell back to sleep, happy and cool...

-Day 13-

"Wha?..." I heard a familiar voice say as it woke me up. I groaned and snuggled into the warm, but somewhat hard, pillow.

"Wha...OH MY GOD!" The voice shouted as my pillow leapt off the bed. I felt my head land on the bed as I yawned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, only to see a panicking and half-naked (well...still shirtless) Oliver standing across from the bed.

He looked like he was scared and in shock, his face as red as a ripe tomato as he looked at me. "Oh God...did we?..."

I was confused. 'Is he asking about us sleeping in the same bed?' I wondered to myself. I agreed with my thought and nodded, which made Oliver yelp and back away against the wall and slide down it. "Oh god...I'm sorry..." He mumbled, sounding scared.

I frowned and got out of bed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, hoping to calm him down. "It's okay... It was kind of nice...course it would have been nice if I had a choice." I mumbled.

Oliver yelped again. "I forced you?"

I nodded again and he just hugged me tightly, muttering"I'm Sorry" over and over again.

I frowned and started to rub his care back, hoping to calm him down. "It's okay...Noah used to do it all the time whenever I spent the night."

Oliver just hugged me tighter (which was starting to hurt). "Oh god...If anything happens, I'll be there to help you to the fullest, I promise..." He whispered into my ear in a serious voice.

I was surprised. 'What could happen from sleeping in the same bed at the same time?...Maybe he has fleas? He _is_ part animal after all...so it is possible.' I thought to myself. "Thank You?..."

Oliver just hugged me and kept muttering "I'm Sorry." until I looked at his pocket watch, which was still attached to his pants. It said it was 7:45 in the morning.

"Um...Oliver...you have about fifteen minutes before you need to get to work..." I mumbled.

One of his hands let go of me and grabbed the pocket watch. He nodded. "Okay...I'll get ready. Why don't you go back to bed..."

I nodded. "Okay." Oliver then let go of me and stood up, only to bend over again and lift me like a bride and place me on the bed. He tucked me in and gave me a small frown as he left the room. "See you tonight.." he mumbled.

I could already feel sleep begin to take over again. "Night Ollie..."

The last thing I heard was Oliver mumbling about needing to talk to Jack as soon as he could, and then, I was out like a light.

I guess I was more tired than I though I was, because the next time I woke up, I saw Oliver walking into his (our?) room.

"Go back to sleep...It's almost eleven anyways..." he said as he brushed some hair out of my face. He looked down at my body (which was still hidden under the covers) and gave a small frown.

I nodded and began to doze off as I heard the door shut, and soon, my own quiet breathing forced me back to my peaceful sleep, only this time, wishing for another person to share the bed with...

-End Chapter 13-


	14. Chapter 14, Day 15

Wonderland Days, A Fanfic: Chapter 14, Day 15

I felt like crap. That was the first thing I realized this morning as I woke up. I felt hot, sticky, and I felt like yuck.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I looked around. I saw the clock hanging on the wall, which read 11 in the morning. "Must'a gotten a bit more sleep...winder when Oliver's worki-" I began to mumbled to myself as I turned to get out of bed, only to meet Oliver (now fully dressed), asleep in a chair next to the bed.

'Didn't he go into work though?' I thought. He was over three hours late to work, which wasn't good. I decided to wake him up by putting my hand on his should and gently shaking him. "Hey. Oliver. Get up, you're late for work."

He opened his pretty eyes slowly and when he looked at me, he jumped up and gave me the biggest hug I had ever been given. "You're awake! Thank God!"

I felt very confused. "Yeah...I'm awake Oliver..." I said, sound just as confused as I felt.

Oliver didn't let go. "You wouldn't wake up yesterday...Ashley, you were asleep all day yesterday with a bad fever. We all got worried."

That surprised me. " I was sick? And who is 'We'?"

Oliver frowned. "I went to the General Shoppe to get medicine for you, and I told Iris, who in turn, told Clark, who basicly told the whole town. Even the Spo- I mean the King came to check on you."

I blushed at the mention of Eliot. "He...he did?"

Oliver gave me an odd look. Almost a mix of anger and sadness. "Yeah, but he left very quickly. I stayed up all night to take care of you."

I smiled and hugged Oliver back. "Thanks Oliver...I really you owe you."

Oliver shook his head and let go of me. "No you don't."

I shook my head too and thought for a moment. "I know! How about a date? Just the two of us this time?" I asked.

Oliver blushed and thought for a moment. "O-okay, but this time, let's not go near the castle."

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Sure, how about we leave in say, an hour?"

Oliver frowned and put a hand on my forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever..."

I sighed. "I'll be fine. It's only a little fever." I got out of bed and quickly stumbled to the door, grabbing my white dress along the way. "Give me some time to freshen up!" I told him, deciding that we were going on a date. I made my way into the bathroom and began my morning ritual...

-A little while later-

"Okay! I'm all set." I told Oliver as I walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed and clean as a whistle. I felt kind of excited for this date (I think I'll ask just whats going on between us in a few days). I had put on a bit of make-up while Oliver washed up after me, and for some reason, I felt like it wasn't enough for today.

I sighed. 'I should head to Gemini Goods soon and pick up a necklace.' I thought to myself as Oliver walked out of the bathroom. I looked him over and smiled, only stopping when I realized he missed a button on his shirt, causing it to become uneven halfway through.

I walked over to him, and without a word, started to unbutton his shirt in an attempt to fix it (of course, I had to this problem a lot too).

Oliver jumped back with a deep blush on his face, quickly covering up the open part of his shirt. "What a-are you d-d-doing?"

I felt confused (and a little disappointed for some reason). "I just wanted to fix your shirt, it was uneven."

Oliver's blush lightened up, but didn't disappear. Before he could say anything, I got closer to him and began to unbutton his shirt, feeling happy, and soon fixed it. "There, all better!" I said as I began to walk to the door.

Oliver followed. "Wh-where do you want to go?" he asked as he opened the door for me

"Um, how about the Tea Gardens? And thank you." I told him as he shut the door behind him. Oliver nodded and soon, we were on our way to the Tea Gardens for an afternoon of just the two of us.

When we got there, I was surprised that I didn't see Clark there. I kind of felt sad, since I considered him my closest friend in Wonderland (Oliver and Elliot didn't seem to count as my closest friends here) and I wanted to ask for some advice.

Oliver and I soon found a table and began to talk about randoms things, like what places surrounded Wonderland (Oliver said that there was the Country of Clover, since Wonderland was surrounded by Forests, not many towns lived close by.) We also talked about our friends, and I told Oliver about Nettie, Marie, and Alexandra, which he seemed to kind of like to hear about. Oliver even told me more about his friend Jack, who sounded pretty interesting.

Oliver looked to his left and saw the flowers. "I think this garden in one of the most beautiful places in Wonderland." He said with a beautiful smile on his face.

'Beautiful? Where did that come from?" I wondered to myself

"Wait here, I'll go pick you some flowers." Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to one of the flowery fences and began to look (and pick) at the flowers.

I smiled. He looked to innocent while doing that. It was hard to believe that he had been drunk just the other night. It looked quite cute from over here, especially since now a small group of children followed Oliver's example and began to pick the flowers too. He soon came back and handed me the bouquet.

"Thank you Oliver." I said as I gave the flowers a sniff. They smelled so nice. I smiled and poured two cups of tea and handed one to Oliver.

He nodded his thanks. "Say, what's your favorite kind of tea, Ashley? All of them taste pretty good to me, but I like Jasmine the most."

I thought for a moment. "That Honey-Tea...I can't remember what it's called, but I do know I like it." I finished with a smile. Oliver blushed again, and soon we were back to talking about random things before we got up to leave and take a small walk.

Before we got to the exit, Oliver stopped me. "A-Ashley, c-can you close y-your eyes for a moment?"

I nodded, expecting what was going to happen. I shut my eyes and could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. After a few seconds, I felt Oliver's lip on mine, and during that moment, everything just felt so...right. We stayed like that for what I think was a minute before pulling away, both of us out of breath.

We smiled at each other,both with a blush, and soon left to head home. It was almost three in the afternoon, and we were planning on heading home for a late lunch. But as we were heading back, Clark stopped us (he was coming out of the General Shoppe, carrying a BIG bag of tea bags and mixes).

"Hey! Oliver! Good timing! I was told ta pass you a message." Clark yelled to us and ran over. I chuckled at my younger friend before Oliver replied.

"What is it Clark?" Oliver asked curiously. I guess it's odd for a messenger to get messages here.

"I was told to tell you that Jack woke up this morning. Jack said to send you over to his house as soon as you could get over there." Clark replied as he handed each of us a small package of tea.

Oliver's gave a surprised look of happiness. "Really!" He looked at me then. "Is it okay if I go by Jack's, I hav-" Oliver began to say before I cut him off.

"You don't have to ask me. Go see Jack." I told him before giving him a pat on the head, which made Oliver blush and Clark laugh.

Soon all three of us left, Clark heading back to the gardens, Oliver head to Jack's home, and me heading back to Oliver's house.

I was feeling tired and crappy by the time I opened the door to the house, so I just walked in our room and laid on the bed, sleep quickly taking over again.

"Guess I wasn't feeling as good as I thought..." I mumbled as I fell asleep, dreaming of baby bunnies and little butterfly's drinking tea together in a castle, while a cat in a crown just ordered "Off with their heads!" every so often.

-End Chapter 14-


	15. Chapter 15, Day 26 Major Timeskip

Wonderland Days, A Fanfic: Chapter 15, Day entry (Major Timeskip)

Dear Diary,

It has officially been twenty-five days since I first came to Wonderland, and soon my time here will come to an end.

Over this time, I have made many new friends (like Clark, Lance, Iris, and even Jack), and I have accidentally made two boys fall for me (Oliver and Elliot)...

In the past eleven days, I managed to patch things up with Elliot (we're back to our normal routine), and Oliver and I have gotten to become much better friends than before. We've even been sleeping in the living room sometimes, mostly because we stayed up late talking.

Clark has since then become one of my closest friends, heck, even my best friend, with "Prince" Lance coming in a close second.

I have told Clark just what was going on, and since then, he's helped me think about my feelings for my two friends...

Problem is...I don't even know how I feel. Oh diary, I wish someone would tell me just what was going on with my heart. It hurts so much when I think about either Elliot or Oliver.

At times...this hurt actually feels good...but for the most part, it feels like someone could be ripping it out...

I must go now...It's late, and I promised to meet up with Elliot tomorrow in the Maze of Roses to just hangout...

Oh no, my heart is hurting again...it's both hurting good, and hurting bad...and I don't know why...but why did I just picture Oliver when I began to feel the bad hurt?

Anyways, I must go, goodnight Diary...I hope your life is much easier than mine...

Signed,

Ashley in Wonderland


	16. Chapter 16, Day 30

Wonderland Days, A Fanfic Chapter 16, Day 30

It was the night of the ball...and I was nervous as all hell.

Just earlier that week, both Elliot and Oliver invited me to the ball, as their dates. Problem is, I still couldn't figure out who to chose, so I told them both to meet me at the ball. I made sure the tell the Oliver that Elliot invited me, and I did the vice-versa with Elliot.

As you can guess, neither was happy about that. But I couldn't help it, the hurting was still there, and it had gotten much stronger.

As I put on my earrings, I stood looked into the bathroom mirror and looked at myself. Lance had stopped by the house this afternoon and dropped off a dress for me to wear.

It's a beautiful dress, which fit me perfectly (kind of creepy...since I never told Lance just what my sizes were...).

I put on a bit of lip gloss and soon walked out the door of Oliver's home, my bags were packed, and I was ready to leave for home...even though I didn't really want to go. I began to think to myself as I began the short walk to the castle (Oliver and I agreed to meet up there, since it took me longer to get ready).

I had had so much fun in Wonderland...I had met so many new friends...I did not want to leave.

But at the same time, I remembered my old life, with Noah and Nettie, Marie and Alexandra, with Mother, Grandfather and Dinah...

I wanted both lives...but I knew I could only choose one...

Before I knew it, I had made it to the castle, only to be greeted by my youngest friend, Clark.

"Hey Ash! Dang, you look really pretty." He said as he looked at me.

I lightly blushed before I playfully smacked him upside the head. "He, don't go callin' me pretty, kid. What about Iris? How would she feel if she knew you were calling both your and her best friend pretty?"

Oh yeah... I guess I should have said this beforehand. Clark and Iris began to date just last week, and things were going great for them. Sure, the age difference was a bit big, and Iris's brothers got scary around Clark, but all in all, the two looked like they were truly happy with one another.

He gave me a sheepish grin, gently rubbing the back of his head. "Oh c'mon, she knows I'll be kidding. If you want, I can call you the troll that lives under the bridge!" He said with a grin.

That earned him another (much harder) smack upside the head.

"Ow! Dang, you hit like a man!" Clark cried as Iris came by. He hid behind her and pointed to me, a grin still on his face. "Help! The She-Man won't stop beating up your Mad Hatter!"

Iris just laughed and stepped away from her younger boyfriend, looking at me. "Okay, you may continue."

"Iris!"

"Kidding, kidding."

Clark just gave us a playful frown before running off to chat with Lance, who came to the dance with Jack surprisingly (...before you ask, even I don't know if those two are together...but judging by how their acting, I think not...).

Iris just sighed. "Sometimes that kid is too much to handle."

I chuckled before she continued. "So, did you decide who your date is?"

I shook my head. "No..."

Iris sighed and took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arm around my waist, put one on my shoulder, and began to lead me in a pretty bad waltz (mostly because of the fact I had been taken by surprise.

Before I could get a word out, Iris spoke. "Dance a little and then make you decision. Trust me, it will help."

I nodded, and we continued dancing. I later danced with ALL of Iris's brothers (who she must have sent over), each telling me to follow my heart (or in some cases, tell me to get the hell out of this crazy land).

I also danced with Clark, who told me to trust my instincts. Even Lance and Jack decided to join in, Lance telling me to go with Elliot, since he wasn't such a priss all the time. Jack (unsurprisingly) told me to go for Oliver, since he knew that he had been loving me for a very long time, and would hate to see his best friend crushed and heartbroken.

It was almost midnight, which was when the ball was supposed to end, and there was time for one last dance. I saw both my roommate and the king approach me, both with blushes, and each looking serious.

The stopped about a foot away from me, and their expressions changed, Oliver looking nervous, while Elliot just looked a bit ticked (but for Elliot, that was him being nervous too). They each looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I couldn't speak, for it felt like my heart had jumped into my throat, so I did the next best thing I could do. I decided to walk over to the man I chose, I guess finally believing everyone when they told me this was love I felt for them.

I decided to walk over, and confess too...

-End Part 16-


	17. Chapter 17A Oliver's Ending

Wonderland Days: A Fanfic Chapter 17.A, Day 30 (Oliver's Ending)

...Oliver.

I walked over to my roommate, which surprised him. Oliver had a blush coloring his cheeks, and a nervous smile to go with it. "H-hello Ashley. Today's your last day here, right? Did you enjoy your time in Wonderland?"

I nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah...it was a total blast." I said, using one of Clark's terms.

Oliver gave me a small frown, the blush never leaving his pale cheeks. "I'm sure going to miss you..."

I gave him a grin, trying to cheer him up even in the smallest way possible. "Hey, I'm gunna miss ya too, but don't get all sad. After all, the portal does open once a month, so maybe you can visit me for an hour or two when it's open."

Oliver gave me a small (and I think sad) smile. "Okay...um...if you would like to, will you dance with me, Ashley?" Oliver asked nervously, looking away from me, his blush getting deeper.

I smiled and took his hands, placing one on my waist, and the other on my shoulder. This surprised him, as his blush somehow managed to get darker.

"I'd be delighted to, Oliver." I said as we began to dance.

I've never really felt like a girl whenever I danced (because I usually danced with Marie, who always wound up being the girl between us)..but with Oliver, I felt more like a woman. He and I danced till we heard the clock strike midnight, signaling that the ball was (unofficially) over.

We stepped away from each other, both of us with a blush painting our cheeks. As I turned around, too afraid to confess now, I felt Oliver's hand grab mine and pull me back towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and hugged me from behind, much like he did a few weeks ago when he was drunk (Jack explained to me what Oliver thought happened...I still must tell Oliver what actually happened).

"Ashley, I know that I don't have the right to, b-but I don't...I don't want you to go!" Oliver cried out to me, hugging me a bit tighter. "I-I love you! You have been on my mind ever since the first time I saw you on the surface. I-I didn't want to get close to you, because I knew that I would get attached, but..."

I felt surprised, but I couldn't figure out why. Sure, Jack had told me just a bit earlier that Oliver loved me, but to hear it from Oliver himself...

Oliver continued to speak. "But I just couldn't help it, Ashley. Now with a person like you. I would have fallen in love with you even if I didn't want to. Please don't go, Ashley. Won't you please stay with me here in Wonderland?"

I didn't even need to think twice about this. "Yes. I want to be with you, Oliver." I said as I turned around, but never leaving his arms.

He looked surprised. "R-really? Are you sure? Is it really okay with you, Ashley?..."

I nodded with a sincere smile.

Oliver smiled, his blush still on his cheeks. "I'm so happy. All I ever wanted was to be with you. This is a dream come true for me. Thank you...thank you for staying with me, Ashley." Oliver said as he bent down and kissed me on the lips.

Have I ever mentioned I love his kisses?

Oliver pulled away slightly, leaving only a little bit of room between our lips. "No matter how many times I told myself not to fall in love with you, in the end...I still did. I love you, Ashley."

"And I love you too Oliver..." I said as we kissed again, actually hearing a few cheers and some clapping from the background...

~Years Later~

It's been almost eight years since Oliver and I had confessed at Elliot's ball, and a lot has happened since then.

For one thing, Oliver and I began to share the bedroom, not really caring about the size of the bed (there were many nights however where one of us fell asleep on top of the other).

I even told Oliver what actually happened the night he was drunk. He was happy he didn't force me into anything.

But...a few months later, our relationship became a lot more intimate, and I soon got pregnant. I was scared of course, since Oliver had just recently turned eighteen, and I was still sixteen.

I had managed to hide some of my pregnancy for the first few months until Iris and Clark dragged me from the General Shoppe and to the Clock Tower, telling Oliver themselves.

Needless to say, Oliver was shocked, but happy. He promised that as soon as I was eighteen, we would marry and have a real family.

A few months later, I gave birth to a set of twins, Allen (who had Oliver's soft hair and my blue eyes), and Olivia (who inherited my hair color, but had her Oliver's ears and eyes). We were both so happy, and surprised since even we didn't know that there were twins.

We made Clark and Iris (who were, and are, still together) Allen's Godparents while making Elliot and Lance (yes...those two wound up together, who knew?) Olivia's Godparents.

It was around the twin's second birthday that Oliver and I had a simple wedding in the town square (well, it would have been simple if Clark decided to leave it alone, but instead, he managed to invite ALL of Wonderland).

We were both truely happy though, as I finally became Mrs. Ashley White.

But now...we've been married for about six years, and our children are almost eight.

Today, Oliver and I had taken the twins out to the Town Square to do a bit of shopping, and now we were on our way home, Oliver carrying both of the twins as I carried the bags ( I liked it when the children got to spend time with their father).

"Daddy, you love Mommy, right?" Olivia asked asked innocently.

This surprised Oliver, who even now at twenty-five, still blushed easily, blushed. "Wh-what? O-of course I do!"

This made Olivia laugh "Then you should cook dinner tonight and let her rest!"

Allen laughed too. "Ha ha! Dad's as red as a tomato!"

Oliver sighed, still blushing. "You guys are just so silly..."

I laughed as we made our way home. But I reminded myself to tell Oliver we may need to get a crib out again in just a few months...


	18. Chapter 17B Elliot's Ending

Wonderland Days, A Fanfic: Chapter 17.B Elliot's ending

I walked over to Elliot, sending a small, sad smile to Oliver. Oliver looked heartbroken though, tears were in his eyes, and his ears drooped. I felt so bad for Oliver, but my heart had chosen Elliot. If I had chosen Oliver, I knew we would be in a one-sided relationship. I loved Oliver, but only like a brother.

I looked up at Elliot, who now had a cute blush on his face. He cleared his throat a little. "O-oh, glad you could make it, Ashley. So you're going home tomorrow, right?" He sighed " It feels like I just met you. Time passes by too quickly."

I nodded, not knowing what to say to him. Luckily, Elliot decided to continue speaking.

"Um, anyways...w-would you like to dance with me, Ashley?" Elliot asked, his blue eyes looking away from me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'd be delighted to, My King." I chuckled, which surprisingly made Elliot blush just a bit more.

He led me out onto the dance floor, and instead of stopping where there was room, he took me to the direct center and began to lead me in a waltz.

Most days, I barely felt like a girl...but with the way Elliot was holding me during our dance, he managed to make me feel like a princess. But all too soon, we all heard the Clock Tower's bells start to go off, telling everyone it was now midnight, and that the ball was over.

Elliot let go of me, but just kept looking at me, a blush gracing him once more. "Ashley, do you...do you really want to leave Wonderland?"

It took me a minute to process the question, but when I did figure it out, I slowly shook my head no.

"I-it's not right! I know this is going to sound selfish, but...I don't want you to leave me. I told myself so many times not to get attached to you, but...I...I love you, Ashley. I don't know what I'll do without you. You're the only person who I've ever felt this way about...Ashley, will you please stay with me here in Wonderland?" Elliot asked, his blush getting much darker, and I could have sworn I saw tears in the corners of his eyes, but maybe it was just my imagination.

"...Yes, I want to be with you, Elliot." I said after a long silence. I pulled him into a hug.

"R-really? Are you sure? Is it really okay with you, Ashley?" He asked. I nodded. "B-but if staying here is what you really want, then nobody can stop you." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm...so happy, Ashley. Now we can spend the future together..."

Elliot soon lowered his head, bringing his lips close to mine. " You are the only one for me. I promise that I'll always protect you, so please, stay with me forever. I love you, Ashley." Elliot soon kissed me, this time, not asking me to shut my eyes, even though I did anyway.

His lips were warm and soft, almost like a woman's, but I loved them either way. I kissed back, and soon, instead of hearing people walking out of the ballroom, we heard cheering and clapping from all around us.

We quick pulled away from each other and looked around, surprised. All the citizen of Wonderland (save for a specific few) were cheering and clapping for us, I guess happy that their lonesome king finally found love.

I just smiled and held onto Elliot's hand. He gently squeezed it before I pulled him down a little and gave him another kiss. We stood there for a minute, just kissing until we broke apart for air. We only pulled away from each other a little, so I had enough room to move my lips.

"Hey Elliot..." I whispered to him as I watched some of the people leave, others staying to help clean up, or just to watch Elliot and I.

"Huh?" He asked, I guess a wondering a bit as to what I was going to say or do.

I giggled and looked at him. "You sound like a woman when you write in your journal." I whispered to him before I started to laugh.

His face turned beat-red in embarrassment, and before he could start speaking, I just kissed him again. I began to wonder in the back of my mind where things were going to go now...

~1 Year Later~

We walked outside of the the castle's church and into the throne room, the ceremony finally over and I had finally become Ms. Ashley von Hart (or at least just Hart, I don't quite know if "von" was part of it too, or if it was just an Elliot thing).

Elliot smiled and looked down at me (since over the past year, he had actually hit a growth spurt and become a whole head taller than me). "Today is finally the day, huh? You look so beautiful, Ashley. Just having you here by my side makes me more than happy. You're the only woman that I need. I promise that I'll always protect you, so just stay by me Ashley. I love you."

I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "And I love you Elliot. But..."

This confused him as he stood back up. "But what?"

I chuckled and stood up on my tippy-toes, kissing his cheek. "I think you should learn to love another girl, because in a few months, you may have to."

I could feel his cheeks warm up quickly. "R-really? You mean..."

I nodded. "Just found out last week, but I kind of wanted to surprise ya." I chuckled before I felt Elliot hug me tightly (but not as tight as usual).

"I'm so happy Ashley. I-" He began before I decided to interrupt him by pulled him down once again.

"Just shut up and kiss me. We can talk about that later in the bedroom, but for now, let's just head into the dining room, every _is_ waiting for us after all." I told him before he kissed me again. For a moment, I thought to myself just how we got here.

Well, after spending the night together in his room the bight of the ball (Hey, we were just sixteen at the time, what else would you expect from us?). But the next morning...well, Elliot's tutor's agreed that they only had one year before the royal wedding (which, at that point, I thought they were going a bit to fast) and had to teach me the rules of Wonderland and its surrounding countries.

That alone took up a lot of my time, and Elliot had to actually started leaving Wonderland for business trips to meet and talk with the other Kings and Queens, sometimes bringing me along, but most of the time leaving me at home.

This resulted in us getting a little too...happy whenever we saw one another, since between classes and trips, we never saw much of each other unless you counted one of us being asleep in bed while the other was just getting up.

And about a week ago, after being sick for about a week or two, went to Oliver (who agreed I felt more like a sister than a lover to him) to ask if he could help me figure out what was wrong (since I REFUSED to go to the poking and prodding castle doctors).

But...he managed to convince me to see them (and by convince, I mean get Clark and Lance to drag my happy butt over to them). And surprise surprise, I found out I was a few month pregnant (I can't remember how far along they said I was, since I was still in shock).

But now...here I was, standing with my (now) husband, and in a few months, either have a daughter (I hoped at least), or a son to complete our family.

"I love you Elliot..."

"And I love you Ashley."

-End Chapter 17.B-


	19. Chapter 17C Noah's Ending

Wonderland Days, A Fanfic: Chapter 17.C (Noah's Ending)

….Neither...

I turned away from them both and ran outside, feeling the tears burning in the corners of my eyes.

I loved it here in Wonderland. I loved the way Oliver would always remember my favorite books. I loved the way Elliot would let me into his study to chat, even when he was working. I loved the way Clark and Lance could get me out of my depressed moods with a simple cup of tea, or just listening to me. Hell, I even loved the way Jack and I could talk about anything, almost like siblings.

I loved it here...but I knew I had to go back. I had a family and a group of life-long friends back in my own land.

I don't know why, but I could feel my heart hurt so much from running away, but I couldn't think about that now. For now, I just had to get back ho-...I mean back to Oliver's home, change, pack my stuff, and wait for morning to arrive.

I don't even remember getting back to Oliver's home, but I do remember packing my stuff into my side bag (which was getting really heavy in the process), and finding the bottle of Alcohol Oliver had from a few weeks ago.

I just stared at it for a long while, remembering that when Oliver drank it, his heart had been hurting too. "Maybe it make's one's heart feel better..." I mumbled to myself as I uncapped the lid and took a swig of it.

It burned the back of my throat and tasted like crap-water, but it did make my heart feel better. I took a bigger swig of it before finishing my packing.

I sat on the bed, just drinking from the bottle of alcohol (which I think it said Wonderland Whiskey, but I didn't really pay attention to the brand) and waited for morning to come. Or sleep, whichever came first.

My head felt much lighter than usual, and I felt quite a bit warmer too. I kicked off my stockings and heels, hoping it would cool me down, but it didn't. I decided to throw off my dress to, leaving me in just my slip and a bra.

"Much better~" I said as I felt the cool wind on my overheating skin. I took another drink and had finished off the bottle before I heard the door open, and I saw Oliver's tired and sad face.

"Ashley..." He mumbled, but then blushed when he looked at me. "I'm Sorry! I'll just le-" He began, but in the middle of his apology, I had stood up ad walked (well...stumbled really) over to him, and kissed him.

That was the last thing I remembered before it all went blank...

~The Next Morning~

I groaned in a bit of pain. My head was pounding, my body felt absolutely sore, and I was cold as hell.

It took me a few minutes to just sit up, keeping my eyes shut until I realized that the room was dark. I opened my eyes and saw no sunshine, but instead dark clouds and rain outside my- I mean Oliver's window.

I couldn't remember anything from last night after getting back to Oliver's home and began packing. This kind of scared me, but hey, after long nights like those, I don't think anyone could really remember much if they were in my place.

I slowly looked around the room and noticed my clothes were hanging on the door, and the fancy dress Lance had given had disappeared. "Oliver must have washed it..." I mumbled to myself as I slowly got out of bed and carefully (since I was kind of stumbling around) walked over to my clothes and took them into the bathroom with me.

I went through my usual morning routine one last time (Good lord, the shower was just a blessing today!) before just looking around at the house, trying to capture its images in my minds eyes, never wanting to forget where I had spent the last month in.

I sighed and grabbed my bag (and an umbrella) before making my way out of Oliver's home one last time.

I made sure the walk today would be much slower than normal, not wanting to leave so quickly. But all too soon, I had made it to the Clock Tower for one last trip. I walked in and spotted Oliver, who quickly noticed me and blushed.

I sighed and saw none of my friends (save for Oliver) there. But I guess they had listened to me, since I had told them I didn't want anyone coming today, just because I knew the goodbye's would be too hard.

Oliver walked over to me, an odd smile gracing his pale face. "Well today's the day, huh? I hope you got a good night's rest. I didn't sleep too well last night..." His pale cheeks quickly turned a rosy color at that. I wondered if he was getting a fever, but his cheeks soon turned back to normal. "So...are you ready to go back home, Ashley?"

I nodded and Oliver began to lead me to the set of double doors that had been locked up since my first day here. Just before Oliver had opened the doors, we both heard a very familiar voice. "Wait, Oliver. We have to turn back the surface's time before she goes."

This surprised us both as we turned around, only to see Elliot von Hart out of the castle, still in his cape and crown.

"Y-your majesty? Wh-what are you doing here? Oh, never mind that! Just what do you mean by "turn back the surface's time"?" Oliver asked, just as confused as I was.

Elliot spoke "Ashley has been missing from her world for 30 days, so her friends and family are obviously going to question where she has been all this time. To save them all the confusion, and to erase the grief they felt when she disappeared, we have to turn back their time using this clock tower."

Oliver's red eyes widened in surprise. "So that's why this clock tower is so important! Why didn't you tell me about this before, your majesty?"

Elliot frowned. "Nobody must know about its power. Not only does it hold the surface's time, but if it were to be destroyed, the surface would collapse and crush this world. Please keep this between us Oliver."

Oliver quickly nodded. "O-of course, your majesty." He then turned to me. "Um, Ashley. We need to hurry. The hole to the surface might close soon. You stay here while I go turn back the surface's time." And with that, Oliver hopped off, letting Elliot lead the way to wherever they were going.

"Hey..." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to my right and saw Lance standing there, a sad smile on his face.

"Hi..." I mumbled, already feeling the urge to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of my friend, because I told him it may happen if he came to see me today.

"Um, I just wanted to see you one last time before you leave, princess. I decided to go back to my kingdom on my own, but you'll still always be on my mind." Lance then quickly (and silently) walked over to me, giving me a quick hug. "Thank you for everything, Ashley. I won't ever forget you. Please, go back to your home and live a happy life. Good princess." And with that he left before I could even say goodbye,

I felt tears running down my cheeks as Oliver came back alone. "The King has to make sure this works, so he is staying behind. But...he wanted me to tell you goodbye..."

I rubbed my tears away and nodded.

"And Ashley...Thank You...You made me feel so loved las-...since you came here..." Oliver said as he gently kissed my forehead I cried more and Oliver just waited a few minuets for my tears to slow down before he opened the doors. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and walked through them. "Goodbye Oliver...Goodbye Wonderland..." I called out behind me, not wanting to watch my month-long home disappear.

The last thing I remember is a bright light...then...nothing...

~A few hours later (I suppose?)~

I felt groggy as I opened my eyes. Everything was unfocused for a moment before I realized I was stair at Noah, who I was absolutely delighted to see.

"About time you woke up, Ashley. Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere? When I came back I thought you left, but I found you snoozing over here." He chuckled "But I'll let you off the hook since it's your birthday. Here's a little something for you, Ashley. And again, sorry for not getting you a cake this year." Noah said.

I smiled and felt sad as I opened the gift, wondering if time had been set back in Wonderland too. As I opened it, I began to hear something play the tune of "Happy Birthday", ad to my surprise, there was a music box sitting in the small package Noah had given me.

It was a shade of off-white with little black ribbons painted onto it, and hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds painted onto it.

I smiled, feeling even sadder, but at the same time, happy.

"Do you like it?...It took me forever to find that, but I think it's really the perfect gift for you."

"Thank you Noah...I love it." I said as I set it down, package and all, the song continuing to play.

"Hey Ashley...can I ask you something?...Can you see us in the future...always being together, just like this?" Noah asked as he looked out into our village.

It took a moment for me to answer. "Kind of. I wish that it could be like that."

Noah smiled and looked at me. "Ashley, you don't have to wish. All you have to do is ask. I...I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

I was surprised, since I had only seen Noah as my brother.

"I wish that we can stop being friends and mean much more to each other. Wouldn't it be nice if you and I could be in each other's futures? Together we can make those wishes come true. Right Ashley?" Noah asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

I nodded and smiled. Noah took that as a yes, and he kissed me. Not on the lips like Oliver or Elliot had done, but on the cheek instead...

~Years later~

It's been at least ten years since my trip into Wonderland, and by now, Noah and I had gotten married in a one-sided love (I still only saw him as my brother). But I guess I should tell you just what happened since I cam back from Wonderland.

Well, besides Noah and I getting together, I had found out some very big news just a few weeks after that. I had gotten pregnant in Wonderland.

I don't know how or when, or who the father even was, but all I knew at the time was that I was scared. I told Noah, and he thought something must have happened to me at least a month or two beforehand to make this happen. He promised he would be the father to my child and claim it as his own.

Our parents weren't happy, but they let us marry just a few months later, towards the end of my pregnancy.

About two months later, I had given birth to a gray haired, blue eyed son who I had named Allen Joesph. I knew then who the father was, and I felt sad that neither father nor son would ever meet.

But Noah was ecstatic the day Allen was born, and had taken to him right away.

By the time Allen was three, I had gotten pregnant again, this time with Noah's child. Nine months later I had given birth to a little girl name Mary. Noah loved her just as much as he loved Allen, and Allen was happy to be a big brother.

We are now living in our village, happy (for the most part). Allen is usually out with his friends, playing ball or fishing, and Mary loves to sit at home and read, mostly fantasy stories (if I didn't know better, I could have sworn she was His child, and not Allen).

Noah and I are happy, he in love with me, and me, well, I'm just happy I can make my pseudo-brother happy.

But...I do long for Wonderland again, wanting to introduce Him to his son, and letting Mary explore the colorful town.

I miss Oliver..I miss Elliot...I miss everyone. I may have been born in this land. But Wonderland will always be my true home...

-End Chapter 17.C-


End file.
